


Veils

by InfernalPume, Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Series: Veils [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: when pixtopia threatens war, jace agrees to an arranged marriage to spare her kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

Something was off. I didn't know what. I just knew that my parents almost never asked Estella or I to attend royal council meetings. And it was even more rare that we were required to present ourselves as the princesses we were.

 

And today, _all_ of us children were in attendance. My hair had been subjected to an hour of brushing it straight till the brown of it gleamed and the blue glimmered like an actual river, then it had taken another half hour of braiding. Now it was up in a high bun, except for the tendrils that framed my face. I wore a silver tiara, befitting my role as the secondborn child from hell. 

 

I was in a deep purple gown in the same style as the ones my mother wore, sweetheart neckline with thick straps. The only difference was the skirt, which belled out around my hips and ended covering my feet. Estella wore a strapless but slightly puffy blue gown she looked highly uncomfortable in. Her tiara was gold and rested gently on her hair, signifying her as the firstborn and one day heir to the throne.

 

Milo was dressed in our grandfather Diaz' old charro, which our mother had worn the night she met our father. Apparently the first time they met had  _not_ been a good impression. Funny how things had changed. He, as third child of Hell, wore the bronze crown.

 

Annie wore a red dress that already had a small dirt smudge on one of the poofy sleeves. She looked down at it and growled, clearly hating it.

 

“Hey, you look a little like Cinderella.” I pointed out to her, smiling. “Only she wore blue, so maybe Stel...”

 

“Careful, I don't want to turn into a pumpkin.” Stel joked, then shuddered. “Or have a prince chase me down.”

 

I took out the iron crown Annie wore to formal occasions. She would have had one made out of precious metal, but they all scratched and got dented too easily when she played. Her crown had to be durable.

  
I set it down on her head and helped the maid fix her hair into a high bun, smiling.

 

“Think you'll find a beautiful princess to settle down with?” I asked her jokingly.

 

“Maybe in a few years.” She said, her tongue darting out playfully. “I _am_ only ten, you know.”

 

“I know.” I told her, and she grinned up at me.

 

“Children!” Trilled one of our caretakers. “Come now, the council meeting will start at any moment!

 

As I walked into the room, I noticed even more clues that things were taking a turn for the worse. Queens Star and Janna of the Butterflies were there. I usually called them Auntie Star and Aunt Janna, but I knew I would have to call them by their titles. Also present was their daughter, Princess Nova. Nova was one of my best friends and also my ex-girlfriend. We had dated briefly when she was thirteen and I was twelve, but we had argued too much as a couple, so we ended it. We're better as friends.

 

Nova was looking intensely uncomfortable as the nineteen year old played with her wand, wearing a green dress with a bell of a skirt. I wanted to laugh because Nova obviously felt out of place- she almost always wore jeans and t-shirts, just like I usually wore capris and tank tops.

 

My gaze darted between Estella and Nova, carrying on a silent conversation as usual.

 

_Whats wrong?_ I wanted to know.

 

_I have no idea._ Estella conveyed with a shrug of her shoulders and a helpless look.

 

_Whatever it is, its bad._ Nova's eyes said, one hand forming a thumbs-down motion.

 

Queen Lilacia Pony Head was hovering above one of the thrones, sipping loudly from a goblet she was keeping elevated with her horn.

 

“Can we make this fast?” She asked, turning to my parents. “Tom, Turdina, I know you probably have nothing better to do but I wanna take my kid to Kelli and Tad's new club. Bey has never partied much, and it's gonna be rad!”

 

Bey, the child in question, looked up from the magazine. She was every bit as crazy as her mother.

 

“ _Ponyhead,_ “ began my mother, sounding exasperated. “I understand you're excited about Kelli and Tad re-opening the Bounce Lounge, but this is _serious.”_

 

“Whaaat?” The queen groaned, glaring at my mother. “Pixtopia threatens war _all the time,_ Turdina. This is nothing new.”

 

Estella's eyes met mine, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

 

_Shit. War?_

 

Nova glanced at me, and I saw the surprise in her eyes.

 

_Mum and Mama should have said something,_ I knew she was thinking.  _This must be **really bad.**_

 

I couldn't help but agree with what I saw in her eyes. If the Queens of Mewni had kept a secret from their only daughter, this was very bad indeed.

 

“They've never been this serious. Apparently they're understaffed in the shard mines, and getting desperate.” Mom said quietly. “They need money and they need it fast. They're not pulling in enough revenue and the dimension is-”

 

Aunt Star held up a hand, interrupting Mom.

 

“When we were teens, Marco and I ended up getting thrown in the shard mines for a while.” She said, looking up. Her hair was in the traditional Mewman queen style, and she looked more serious than I had ever seen her before. “Pixies are cruel, and there are a lot of them. We might be able to win a war, but with devastating casualties on our side. And that's only if all of our forces teamed up.”

 

Aunt Janna sighed, drumming her fingers as she fed Glossaryck some pudding.

“We're screwed either way.” She sighed. “Whatever the Empress' demands are, we should try to meet them. We know she won't ask for an heir or anything; she married Alfonzo forever ago. She could just go to him. She may want a marriage alliance, or a tithe in riches, or she may want some civilians to work in the shard mines.”

 

“A tithe of riches would be preferable.” Said my mother, but then, everyone froze as a portal grew wider and wider. In unison, everyone stood to welcome the pixie Empress.

 

The ladies sunk to a deep curtsy, and my brother and father bowed just as low.

 

_ Don't meet her eyes until she says to,  _ I reminded myself.  _ To do otherwise is a challenge. When she speaks, unroll your wings slowly. It's a sign of respect in Pixtopia. And do not, do  **not** challenge anything she says. _

 

“This is a very kind welcome.” Said the Empress' voice. It was silvery light and almost honeyed, but with a powerful ribbon running through it. It was the first noise all day that hadn't made me want to get my noise-cancelling headphones and hide out from the rest of the world. “You may rise.”

 

We did so. Then, glancing at Estella, Nova, and Aunt Star, I followed their cues. The three of them had mewman wings- vaguely butterfly-ish in shape. Mine on the other hand, were the wings of a half-demon. They were soft black feathers shot through with dark red, and I made sure to unfurl them slowly.

 

“Lovely.” The Empress said, and I felt a shiver run through me. There was magic in her words. A normal human would have been trapped by that voice. Thankfully, Mom and Aunt Janna had been exposed to magic for so long that it no longer affected them. And I was half-demon, so I had that in my favor.

 

“I trust you know my intentions are very serious?” The Empress directed her question to my mother, who stood respectfully, nodding.

 

“Yes, Empress. We know your threats of war are most solemn.”

 

“My wishes of peace are most solemn, as well.” The Empress replied. “You may sit, and I would present my demands.”

 

If the Empress was asking us to sit, that was a good sign. It meant she wasn't too insulted. I slid into my seat with an inaudible sigh of relief.

 

“As you know, the wealth of Pixtopia has been steadily diminishing over the years.” Began the Empress, with a glance at my mother. “Since Queen Marco and Queen Star escaped our shard mines instead of simply paying their dues.”

 

The effort it took Queen Star to remain silent was visible, and I saw a smug look cross the face of the Empress of Pixtopia.

 

“I fear my kingdom is near poverty, and without any visible alliances.” She said, the cadence of her voice deceptively smooth. “And so this is what I require.”

 

The entire room was silent, all of us holding our breath while we waited.

 

“First, I require a tenth of the wealth from each of your kingdoms in gold and gems only.” She said. “And only a tenth from each. That should set Pixtopia back on the road to wealth nicely.

 

There was quiet murmurs of agreement. A tenth would strengthen Pixtopia without weakening Mewni, the Cloud Kingdom, or the Underworld. This was a perfect setup. She was truly being fair this time...

 

“And my only other demand is a marriage alliance with one of the kingdoms. The bride- or groom- will be of my own choosing.”

 

The room grew tense and cold suddenly, and I saw fear begin to grow in Estella's eyes. I suddenly began hoping fiercely that the Empress didn't choose her. Estella was asexual and aromantic, and I knew being forced to marry would ruin her life.

 

“Would the children please stand?” Asked the Empress.

 

One by one, we did so. I could feel my heart pounding in my ribcage, and suddenly every sound was as loud as a bullet breaking glass.

 

The Empress scrutinized us, fluttering closer. Her gaze turned to Estella, and I felt my stomach drop.

 

“You've...” The empress began, searching for the words, her eyes narrowing. “In my kingdom, it's called taking an oath of solitude. You do not wish for a life partner, do you?”

 

Estella tried to appear relaxed, but I could see her hands shaking.

 

“With all due respect, Empress, _hell no._ ” She replied, curtsying.

 

I waited for the Empress' reaction, letting out a soft breath when the pixie nodded.

 

“I will not force any of you to break an oath.” She said, her voice soft. “In my kingdom, our oaths are the most sacred thing we make. When we promise, its for life.”

 

Estella slumped, visibly relieved.

 

The Empress barely glanced at Annie. “Too young.” She murmured, floating by.

 

“Damn straight.” Annie muttered, and I saw the Empress' shoulders bounce with laughter, obviously amused. She only glanced at Milo for a beat longer. “You've promised your heart to another already.” She said, and Milo's face colored pink.

 

“Olyver Greason.” He confirmed.

 

“My happiest wishes to you and him.” The Empress said. When she glanced at Bey I saw the Pony Head preparing to unleash a tantrum if she was chosen, but the Empress waved her hand dismissively.

 

“If you were married to one of ours, you would be unable to produce a suitable heir.” She said. Nova and I glanced at each other. It was either her or me.

 

The Empress turned to me, tilting her head.

 

“You.” She said softly. “You have not made an oath, nor promised your heart. You would produce a suitable heir and you could be attracted to the one we already chose.”

 

I could see Stel's relief mingled with horror for me, I could see Milo looking at me worriedly. I could hear the low growl coming from Annie.

 

I curtsied, taking the silver crown off my head and offering it to the Empress.

 

“I accept these terms.” I said, ignoring the other people in my family. A lot more was at stake here. “I will marry a person from the dimension of Pixtopia. Please accept my crown as recognition of this.”

 

The Empress took the silver crown with a smile. I turned to my parents, who had mixed emotions in their face, all unreadable.

 

I straightened my shoulders and put on a brave face. This was what being a princess meant, right? Putting the needs of your kingdom ahead of your own.

 

“Let it be known,” I said, hearing a strong undercurrent to my own voice, “That Jacelyn Marisol Lucitor-Diaz, secondborn of the children of the Underworld, will wed a Pixtopian of the Empress' choice.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Emotions were very mixed on the matter of my betrothal- everyone was happy that there would be no war, that no one would die. Some, like my friend Norman, were disappointed I was betrothed. I later learned Norman had been hoping to ask me on another date. Some were angry, like Annie, who wanted to rip Pixtopia apart brick by brick.

 

My mother was proud of me, I knew she was. I had seen it in her eyes. And later that night, she had visited me while I was brushing the snarls out of my hair.

 

Taking the brush out of my hand and running it through my hair, I relaxed against her and closed my eyes.

 

“I'm so proud of you, Jace.” She said quietly, making me look up at her. “You acted like a true princess today- you put the Underworld's needs above your own.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.” I said quietly, tears welling up in my eyes. “I just wish...” _I wish I could choose who I was going to marry. I wish it weren't under these circumstances. I wish things would be different._

 

“Oh, honey.” My mother sighed, and gathered me close. I held onto her and closed my eyes, my shoulders shuddering with a sob. “I know.”

 

“What if I don't even love them?” I asked my mom. “What if they can't stand me?”

 

My mother pulled away from the hug, cupping my face in her hands and looking me in the eye.

 

“If they see half of what we see in you, they'll be head over heels.”

 

I could only hope she was right.

 

Mom picked the brush up again, running it through my hair. Her touch felt so soothing, so desperately needed.

 

“You know I hated your father when I first met him?” She asked me, voice soft.

 

“You hated Dad?” I asked her, then shook my head. “No way. I mean, I heard it wasn't a good first impression, but... you _hated_ him?”

 

“I really hated him.” She confirmed. “I had gone to the Blood Moon Ball because I didn't know what he was like and I wanted to keep an eye on him, in case anything happened and Star needed help. All I knew was he was her demon ex-boyfriend.”

 

I nodded, looking at my mother. She was focused on my hair, smiling softly.

 

“Well, when the Moon lit up, Star and I were the ones chosen. Now, I didn't know it at the time, but when the moon lights up, it means you're going to be friends forever. It used to be called the Moon of Lovers because a lot of the time, you fall in love with your best friend. Tom hoped Star would be his friend again, and thought the Blood Moon was a good way to have that happen.”

 

I leaned against my mom and closed my eyes, letting the story wash over me.

 

“I wore the _charro_ that Milo wore today. And when the dance was over, Tom shoved me down. He lost it, got very angry. I don't blame him. He considered that his last chance with your Aunt. And the moon still shone, just for a minute when it hung over us.”

 

“You two were bonded together too!” I exclaimed, and Mom nodded, smiling.

 

“Your father cursed me with that _Naysaya_ guy. But we started hanging out, and one thing lead to another, and here we are.”

 

“Here we are.” I repeated, smiling softly. Mom had set the brush down, putting my hair in a french braid in the hopes of taming the curls a little.

 

“So it might seem like the end of the world for now, sweetheart, but please try to remember- you can fall in love in the most unlikely of circumstances. You might be terrified he won't like you, but this could be your happily ever after.”

 

I nodded and smiled, wiping the remainder of the tears off my face.

 

“Now come on, lets make nachos and you can pick movies to watch.” She said, bumping me playfully with her hip.

 

“ _Moana!”_ I yelled immediately, grinning. “And How to Train Your Dragon!”

 

My father and my sister were in shock. When the pixie Empress left, my father sank into a chair, looking at me.

 

“I swear you were five years old just yesterday.” He said, keeping his voice low. “How did this happen?”

 

I shrugged lightly, pleased with myself.

 

Estella threw her arms around me, and I had to admit I was a little shocked. I hugged her back, looking down at her.

 

“I can't _believe_ you did that.” She said, and I was shocked to see her shoulders shaking. “I mean- Jace, you shouldn't have had to-”

 

“Are you _crying?_ “ I had interrupted teasingly. I didn't want to cry myself. “That's not very punk rock, Stel.”

 

Estella snorted, straightening again. “I had something in my eye.” She told me. “I was _not_ crying.”

 

Bey Ponyhead and her mother the queen got out of there already, saying something about not wanting to miss the first set.

 

Nova's reaction was to try and help me find a loophole.

 

“You could tell them you're engaged.” She suggested, two days after the peace talk.

 

“They know I'm not.” I pointed out, scribbling in a sketchbook. “At least, not to anyone _I_ chose.”

 

“You could tell them you're engaged to _me,_ and we're keeping it secret.” She said, grinning mischievously.

 

“Everyone knows we broke up years ago.” I said, shading in a corner of the page before erasing it again. “Besides, weren't you dating Chelsea Wong?”

 

“Broke up with her last week.” Nova said, waving a hand. “She couldn't deal with me, I'm too fierce.”

 

“You once cried because Aunt Janna tricked you into thinking that Dad didn't have a soul.” I said.

 

“Uncle Tom is a ginger. Gingers _don't_ have souls.” She said calmly, and I snorted. “Have you thought about what foods you want at the wedding?”

 

“Jalapeno poppers.” I said absentmindedly. “Those would be good.”

 

“Jalapeno poppers are _not_ wedding food.” Nova scoffed, sitting up.

 

“Excuse me, I've never been to a wedding!” I retorted, folding my arms. “Anyways, they sound really good. “

 

I ended up dragging Estella to the food court later, bribing her with motzeralla sticks. As we sat at one of the booths and ate, I couldn't help the dark thought that rose to my head.

My days as a normal eighteen year old were running out.

 

That night, my birth mother called me.

 

“Jackie?” I asked, picking up the phone.

 

“Hi, Jace.” Came her voice. It was calm as always, which was something I appreciated. She never screamed or squealed and didn't hurt my ears as a result. “I heard what went down the other day.”

 

“Oh.” I said, not knowing what else to say. Jackie was more like my Aunt than a mom, which I was grateful for. I was the daughter of her and a Greater Demon. She hadn't been ready to be a parent and Mom had offered to raise me.

 

“And I was wondering...”

 

I sighed, steeling myself up to defend my decisions again- I knew I had chosen the right thing and wasn't going to change my mind, but every time someone challenged me, I got just a little more exhausted.

 

“Do you have your Something Borrowed yet?” She asked.

 

“What?” I replied, having no idea what she was talking about.

 

“Its a tradition here on Earth, for good luck.” She told me. I heard grinding in the background and could picture the scene, having visited her house before. She was probably at the counter, hair back in a ponytail, making up a smoothie. “ Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, and Something Blue.” She rattled them off, making me smile slightly.

 

“No, I don't have any of those yet. Could the streak in my hair count as something Blue?” I asked. I heard her chuckle.

 

“Nah, usually its something you wear. Not something you were born with.” Then she paused, and I could hear the hesitation in her voice. “Could I send you a Something Borrowed?” She asked.

 

I paused,a little uncertain.

 

“Yeah.” I said finally. “I need a something borrowed, so that would be good.”

 

My Something Borrowed arrived at the doors of the palace an hour later. When Mom gave me an inquisitive look, I smiled at her.

 

“It's from Jackie Lynn.” I explained, and she nodded, leaning over my shoulder curiously.”It's my Something Borrowed.”

 

I picked up one of the daggers that always seemed to be lying around and slit the box open, then opened the smaller jewelry box.

 

Inside of it was a locket, a gold seashell about half the size of a child's fist.

 

It was perfect.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Plans for my wedding were well underway. I knew that my groom was named Arry. I knew he was a pixie-human hybrid. Other than that, I knew nothing about him. I didn't know what he liked, what his personality was, or even how he looked.

 

Meanwhile, I was betting he knew a lot about me. Namely because the Empress had shown up one day and snapped a picture of me, then asked me to write down things I was interested in and things I wasn't. I closed my eyes briefly, remembering what I put on the paper.

 

_Hello, Arry. I guess you're going to be my husband? I'm excited to meet you and hope we get along. You should know I have sensory issues- I can't really handle loud noises or bright lights or certain textures at times. I have green noise-cancelling headphones for when that happens. And if you need to talk to me during that time, go ahead and say anything; I can read lips._

 

_As for things I'm interested in I hope you don't mind Disney, because I have a ten year old sister I marathon the movies with. I also like reading a lot. A few things I really don't like are people assuming they're superior, raised voices, and flashing lights._

 

I was going out of my mind wondering what he was like- was his skin blue, purple, or green? Did he fall more towards the human side or the pixie side? Was he kind? What was _he_ interested in?

 

We knew so little about each other and we were going to be married in a short time. We wouldn't meet until the ceremony itself. I wouldn't know anything about him until after we were married.

 

Now that Nova knew I wasn't going back on this, she liked to tease me.

 

“You realize you're going to have to consummate the marriage, right?” She asked. I glanced over at her as I paged through wedding dress catalogues, trying to find one that spoke to me.

 

“What does consummate mean?” I asked her, taking a sip of the soda I had.

 

“Make it official.” She said, then looked at me, winking. “Ya know- bumping uglies.”

 

I spat out my soda, trying not to choke.

 

“Nova, I haven't even met the guy yet, _please god i'm begging you,_ don't bring that up again.”

 

Nova cackled, leaning back in her chair, the spades on her face glinting black.

 

“What's the wedding cake flavor?” Mom asked one night. I glanced up at her, smiling.

 

“I'm thinking chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate, right?” I asked. “I don't think you can go wrong there.”

 

“Maybe half chocolate, half vanilla just in case?” Mom asked, and I nodded, pointing at her.

 

“Perfect!”

 

–

“Grandad, I will not be having a white wedding.” I said for the nineteenth time, pulling a nacho off the pile I had helped Mom make.

 

“Why not?” He replied. Grandpa Rafael, who I usually called Grandad, was a good guy, but he could be so stubborn when he wanted something. “Jacelyn, you would look _bonita_ in white, you know it.”

 

“I _know_ I would look pretty in white, but that's not the point.” I said, paging through the wedding dress catalogue. “White is too traditional. Plus, from what I've seen, white was started as a tradition on Earth. I want a gold wedding dress. Or something like that. I look good in gold too, you know.”

 

“It's not about you looking good-” Began Granddad, and I laughed.

 

“Exactly, Granddad. Gold is a good color. You know that. I heard somewhere brides used to wear it for luck.”

 

“I just want to see you in a white wedding gown.”

 

I sighed, setting the catalogue down and rubbing my temples. “Maybe we can come to a compromise. You _are_ the wedding artist, after all.”

 

“That's right!” He said cheerfully.

–

“Should I make a poem for the wedding?”

 

“ _Abuela,_ I would normally say yes, but seeing as I don't know the man I'm marrying, maybe we shouldn't.” I said, kicking back in my seat and sighing.

 

Here was Grandad's wife, Angie. They had both come down for the wedding, insisting on being there. They said I would need their emotional support.

 

The hugs had helped some, and they had helped me straighten out food really quickly- my family had some phenomenal cooks.

 

Grandma nodded, thinking. Then her eyes lit up.

 

“You should get him a gift!” She exclaimed.

 

I turned to look at her, confused. “Grandma, I don't know what he likes.” I said. “I don't even know what he _looks_ like.”

 

“That _is_ a small setback.” My mother said, appearing in the doorway. She had a slight smile on and one of her more simple dresses- but it was paired with a tiara. She had queenly things to do, apparently. “Maybe get him a video game?” She suggested. “Everyone loves video games. Your father was actually playing one when I realized I loved him.” She said, then blushed.

 

“Maybe.” I said thoughtfully, smiling. “I'll head to QuestBuy later and see if they have anything.”

“In the meantime, it's time for us to go find a dress for you.” Said my mother. I looked up at her, dropping the catalogue on the counter.

 

“We're going wedding dress shopping?” I asked, smiling. This was something I had wanted to do as a child. It was kind of heartening to know that was one thing I would still get to do.

 

“Absolutely. You, me, Star and Janna, Estella and Annie, and Jackie might stop by.” My mother told me. “Speaking of which, Estella wants to add a song to the wedding playlist.”

 

I nodded, throwing my hair up in a ponytail.

 

“As long as it's not something that'll be rude to Arry or Pixtopia, it's okay.”

–

Trying on wedding dresses was an adventure, to say the least. I didn't know what I was looking for, exactly, so the place we were at was bringing in racks for us.

 

“This one is very fun, and will look lovely with your complexion!” Said one saleswoman, holding one of the dresses up.

 

“I'll be sure to try it on.” I told her, kindly. And as soon as she left I did so, having Mom zip me up.

 

Estella fell off the couch laughing.

 

“I think,” Aunt Janna said tentatively, “It would look better if I set it on fire?”

 

“That looks like a Ponyhead got at the skirt while they were in a bad mood.” Said Aunt Star bluntly.

 

The top of the dress was tight fitting- I had to hold my breath even now- and a garish shade of silver that looked like tinfoil. From there it only got worse. The bottom was attempting a gold shade but instead looked like faded parchment- faded parchment that had been shredded. It looked like I was wearing some feathers or something that had long ago matted and had never been fixed.

 

“I don't think this is the dress.” I wheezed out, hands on my ribs. “And I think I'm going to faint.”

 

As Mom unzipped me, I stared in the mirror.

 

“It's gonna take a while to find the right dress.” Janna said, grinning.

 

“Clearly.” I sighed.

 

Planning a wedding was work.

 

 


	4. Arrog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! This is Pume, AKA Safety Queen of Hell! I'm gonna be helpin out with this one since it relies heavily on one of my lesser known OCs Arrog. I hope you like my contributions ^^

The sun shone brightly over the crest of Lily’s Haven Highschool. Sakura-chan waited outside the gym for Osaru-Sempai to finish gym class, her love letter clutched gently in her fingers. After all she and Osaru-Sempai had been through a lot together, walking in on each other changing on the first day, getting separated during the school trip, and that unfortunate circumstance where they had switched bodies for a day. But after all that, it was finally the last day of the school year, and after such a long time of knowing him Sakura-chan was finally ready to confess her feelings to Osaru-Sempai. Keemi-san, Sakura’s rival, had already given up and rebounded onto the foreign exchange student Ayato-kun. Everything was finally going to be okay.

 

Sakura’s heart leapt in her chest as she saw Osaru-Sempai come out of the gym, still sweaty and glistening from practice. She held her note to her lips and rallied her courage….

 

But then Osaru-Sempai was swept away! Sakura-chan looked up in horror as the very earth beneath them opened up as a mighty chariot rode in from the very depths of hell. Osaru-Sempai tried to resist, but his captor was too strong. Three heads and six sets of boobies, great big horns and a putrid stench from her fiery maws, the hideous demon princess-

 

“Hey!”

 

Jinx frowned as she peeked over her DM’s screen at Arrog’s outburst.

 

“I’m in the middle of describing the scene,” She said piously, “You can roll for resist once I’m done.”

 

Arrog would have scowled, if pixies were capable of such an expression. All he could manage was a bit of a pout as it was.

 

“I _know_ what you’re doing, Jixie,” he said flatly, “Cut it out!”

 

“What _is_ she doing?” Splaats asked, tone dripping with sarcasm, “I didn’t quite catch that masterful _subtlety_.”

 

“I’m adding a twist to the plot,” Jinx said, “I thought it only fitting seeing what a _big night_ this is for our little Arry.”

 

Again Arrog flushed, this time more with humiliation with anger. There were a million things he could say in retort to that. How _Lily-Haven-Lovey-Showdown g4.5_ didn’t even have in-game mechanics for demon invasion, that Arrog had already told Jinx that he wanted his character to end up with Porri’s, or even that Arrog was nervous enough about tomorrow anyway without Jinx riling him up.

 

What he actually said, however, was, “D-don’t call me Arry…that’s a girl’s name…”

 

Even as those incredibly macho words left his mouth Arrog already felt his pink aura manifest into a full blown sparkly blush, illuminating his blue tinted skin for everyone to see. Splaats laughed and thumped his back, Arrog only growled and looked to the side, wings twitching out of the way in preparation for another assault.

 

“Leave Arry alone!” Porridon said, “He asked us to come tonight because he’s _scared,_ and this is how you treat him?”

 

“I’m not scared!” Arry piped up again, though it wasn’t convincing.

 

“I sure as heck would be,” Splaats said, “If I was being married off to a hulking monstrosity.”

 

The color drained from Arrog’s face as he tried to babble out a response. Porridon pat his back soothingly and glared at his boyfriend.

 

“We don’t know that she’s a hulking monstrosity, _sweetie_ ,” he said, sliding his glare to Jinx, “Only that our friend Jixie is not being very supportive at all!”

 

“In my defense,” Jinx said, “I’m going off my Mum’s description of her.”

 

There was a silence for a while, Jinx obviously pleased with the hush that fell over the little party.

 

“She was installing a new Pixtopian crystal at that Saint Olga’s school for prissy stuck-ups,” she smirked, “Caught a glimpse of the crown princess of heck, and right next to her was a princess that must have been four stories in height, and had a squid for a _face!”_

 

Again Arrog’s cheeks paled, he felt about ready to faint. Splaats saw him wobble and leaned forward to steady him with a laugh.

 

“Oh come on Arry there’s no way that was your princess! Why would _two_ princesses of the same dimension be at a boarding school? Isn’t it just for firstborns?”

 

“Yeah, Jixie is just being a party pooper!” Porridon said, spitting the most heinous of Pixie curses in her direction, “I’m sure your bride to be is _fine!”_

 

Those last words were delivered a bit weaker, because like everyone else Porridon had no idea who Arrog was marrying tomorrow. Demons were famously a mixed bunch, so many different shapes and sizes, it was very possible Arrog’s bride would be something…strange. There was a silence for a while.

 

“…Four stories, you said?” Splaats asked after a while, “Jeebers, just a _normal_ sized demon would probably squish poor Arry by accident, and _jeebie_ _peepers_ think of the wedding ni-“

 

Splaats didn’t get to finish, because Porridon had elbowed him so hard his voice strangled out into nothing. Arrog looked determinately at the floor, knowing all eyes were on him. The most vicious of the stares belonged to Jinx of course, who had taken this whole ordeal a bit more personally then the others.

 

“I-I…” he mumbled, thinking he should say something, “I will do what is right for Pixtopia…”

 

The words were pitiful, put in his mouth by his aunt. A silence stretched then, awkward and unbearable as Arrog felt like a stranger at his own bachelor party.

 

“Seems an awkward turn for the campaign,” Splaats spoke up.

 

“Well, I have to wrap things up _somehow_ seeing as how one of our major players wont be joining us for the next few sessions,” Jinx said, still glaring at Arrog.

 

Arrog didn’t answer, as always the coward.

 

“I had barely any warning at all,” Jinx went on, “I had all this stuff planned for us, but then you dropped the news and I…”

 

Her voice was high and emotional, and she had to take a moment to shove down the tears.

 

“…I had to ret-con a lot of the _campaign_ …” she growled, “All things considered, I’m being pretty fudging nice.”

 

With that she pushed down the DM screen and started to pack up the player pieces.

 

“H-hey,” Arrog said, wings fluttering as he hovered in the air, “C’mon Jixie, lets just do the demon kidnapping thing, I’m sure it’ll be fun…”

 

“Oh it _definitely_ wont be!” Jinx said furiously hefting her game bag over her shoulder, “What I had planned _originally_ would have been a lot better!”

 

Now Jinx was in the air, her peach-pink wings fluttering furiously as she made for the cellar stairs.

 

“And all of this, _all of it,”_ she continued, “All of it could have gone down a lot better of _someone_ had thought to mention over the past _fifteen years we’ve been friends_ that he was a hecking _prince!”_

 

With that she slammed the door shut, leaving a baffled silence behind. Splaats was already beating his wings to fly out after her, while Porridon placed a hand on Arrog’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry…” he said after a while, “You know she’s just…”

 

“I know…” Arrog said, and tried to laugh, “I…yeah I know…”

 

He looked down at what was left of his ‘bachelor party’. They’d already gone through three liters of soda but the pizza remained untouched. The ‘surprise’ that was obviously some kind of cake hadn’t even been taken out from underneath the table.

 

Everything had been going _fine_ until his aunt’s visit. Arrog was faintly aware of the fact that he was royalty, but only in the same way your cousin swears that they slept with David Bowie. Even though his mother and the Empress were sisters, they were _distant_ sisters from different mothers. Arrog had spent his whole life in this humble little village, Mum had done everything in her power to estrange herself from the royal family ever since her mother’s assassination. Arrog’s aunt hadn’t even _known_ about him until Arrog had posted a Portal 2 speedrun to Moontube.

 

All it took was one mention of Arrog’s full name and an email in the wrong place and suddenly Arrog was more famous then even his mother. Technically-royal but unimportant enough to throw into a political marriage, there was no one better suited for this duty then him. Now he was a full on royal heir, even though his only birthright were the mistakes made by his more regal relatives.

 

But still. Duty was duty, even if the concept of duty had only been explained to him the other week. Surely Jinx would understand that eventually? Arrog had to, after all.

 

“We can still play videogames,” Porridon said lightly, shaking Arrog from his thoughts.

 

Arrog shook his head, trying to smile, “Nah, that’s…I wanted us to all do something together…”

 

Slowly Arrog sunk back into his chair, the echoes of his best friend’s outburst still ringing in his ears.

 

“I’m guessing I need to find another best person.”

 

“Of course not!” Porridon said, going to sit by him, “She’ll be fine tomorrow! Jinx was so excited to be a best man, remember?”

 

“Best _person_ ,” Arrog corrected, but only halfheartedly, “She wanted to be a best _person._ ”

 

Porridon looked back at the door she had slammed shut.

 

“Not trying very hard then,” he mumbled irritably.

 

Arrog probably should have defended Jinx. Under normal circumstances, she definitely would have done the same in his place. But as it was he was too _tired_.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Arrog said.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well it’s uh…very…”

 

_“Echo!”_

Arrog and Porridon both winced as Splaats cry bounced around the gleaming crystal halls of the estate, distorting magically with each repetition. Arrog grunted into a fist, trying not to wilt under his Aunt’s glare.

 

“Nice, your majesty. Very… _nice.”_

 

The Empress nodded, but her features did not soften. The glittering main hall was hardly cozy as it was, but the following silence left an almost tangible chill in the air.

 

“Yes, it _is_ rather nice,” The Pixie Empress continued, “Built from only the highest quality Pixtopian crystal. No one will be able to come or go without your knowledge, and each wall can access the mirrornet at the slightest command. It is truly state of the art.”

 

Splaats whistled with appreciation, more sounds to bounce eerily throught the empty halls, but Arrog narrowed his eyes. Wasn’t the royal treasury supposed to be heavily in debt?

 

“Very… _nice_ of you,” Arrog said, flinching as ‘nice’ seemed to be the only word in his vocabulary, “But um…all this for me? Surely something so… _decadent,_ should be reserved for uh…”

 

Arrog glanced to Porridon with pleading eyes. Captain of the debate team and student council president, Arrog had almost entirely relied on his friend’s council to navigate through every social function they had attended so far. It was somewhat unnerving that Porridon knew more about Arrog’s own family’s customs then he did, but Arrog wasn’t about to complain. Porridon coughed into a fist and spoke up.

 

“…If I may your majesty, I believe what his serene highness is _trying_ to say is that he is thankful for such a beautiful wedding present, yet wishes to express his concerns of any economical setbacks.”

 

The Empress slid her cool gaze over Porridon, her expression unreadable. Like Arrog she was only part Pixie, her father a human from the same dimension as Arrog’s mother-in-law, and towered over all the full-blooded pixies who only stood at a few inches. Even as she looked down from her great height of four feet little Porridon didn’t flinch, merely gazed diplomatically back at her with the upmost respect.

 

 _Porridon should have been the prince…_ Arrog mused to himself, already in a cold sweat just from watching the interaction. A smile like venom spread across the Empress’s face, and she looked again to Arrog.

 

“It isn’t a gift for only _you,_ my sweet nephew,” she explained, as if Arrog were painfully dense, “But rather, a wedding present for both you and your bride. Your bride is a daughter of the current King and Queen of the Underworld, a direct descendent from the ruling house. Any less then the greatest our people can provide is simply out of the question.”

 

Arrog nodded, he supposed that made sense. Even if _he_ didn’t care for this big stupid castle, his wife-to-be was a _real_ Princess. She probably lived in a palace ten times as nice as this one, and his marriage to her was supposed to bring good will between the dimensions. Treaties and marriages were all well enough, but putting the princess somewhere she could write home about was sure to improve relations.

 

“I trust that _your_ wedding gift to your bride is befitting to a Princess?” The Empress went on to ask, causing icy fingers to rake down Arrog’s back.

 

The Empress saw the look of horror on his face, and any sweetness was sucked from her expression. “You _have_ selected a wedding gift, haven’t you nephew?”

 

Arrog could only open his mouth and gag like an idiot, it was Porridon who ultimately saved him.

 

“If I may, your majesty,” Porridon said, “Back in Loreli Hollow, there are no wares befitting a princess. His serene highness was planning to visit the bazaar before nightfall.”

 

The Empress looked to Porridon again, her brow twitching. Arrog didn’t like that Porridon had to keep speaking up like this, but apparently it was normal for royalty to have others speak for them.

 

“Yeah,” Splaats continued, nowhere near as politely, “Nothing fancy like this back in Lorri Hol, best we got is a dingy Quest Buy, and that’s a three hour flight! Can’t have the groom be upstaged by his aunt, can we?”

 

Though his words were crass comparatively speaking, they were true enough. It wouldn’t do for Arrog to give the Princess something of lesser value, but Arrog didn’t think there was anything in the whole dang _dimension_ that was more expensive then a castle of pure Pixtopian crystal. When the Empress looked to him he flushed and nodded, hoping she couldn’t see the bullhookie in he and his friends faces.

 

“Very well, you and your men are dismissed,” The Empress said, “Though I expect you to be back by this afternoon, the wedding begins at moonrise.”

 

Arrog bowed low to his Aunt in the way that Porridon had shown him, and fluttered his wings to escape with his friends.

 

“Nice save Arry!” Splaats said, thumping Arrog’s back as they flew away from the castle, “That was quick thinking, pretending you didn’t get a wedding present!”

 

Arrog’s mouth went dry, Porridon spoke over him.

 

“He _didn’t_ get a wedding present, sweetie,” Porridon said, “Which is why we’re going to take care of that right now.”

 

Splaats eyes widened. “Are you kidding? Do we even have any _money?”_

 

“I’ve got a few doubloons,” Arrog said, “I can probably get some kinda necklace or something…”

 

"Do demons like necklaces?” Splaats asked, causing Arrog to frown.

 

“I don’t have the first idea what demon princesses like…” he said, “Or princesses at all…”

 

“Or _girls,_ ” Porridon provided, not at all helpfully.

 

Arrog nodded at this, his ears drooping. He had hoped that Jinx could help him out with that regard, but she had left the ceremony entirely. It didn’t seem like she was coming back, no matter what Porridon said.

 

Splaats whistled again when he got a look at the prices at the bazaar.

 

“Jeebers!” he squeaked, “twenty silver for a _mood ring?_ Are these city pixies made of gold?”

 

“Obviously they aren’t,” Porridon said, “Or else Arrog wouldn’t be getting married tonight. I had no idea inflation was up so high…I should write father…”

 

Arrog was only half listening though, glancing nervously at his pitiful wallet and the steep prices at every kiosk. The only thing he seemed to be able to afford were bits and pieces at an apothecary stand.

 

“…Do girls like pickled lizards?” he asked nervously.

 

“I wouldn’t risk it,” Splaats said, “There’s a chance she _is_ a lizard.”

 

“I’m sure the Empress will give you an allowance,” Porridon said, but Arrog shook his head.

 

“If we ask for money she’ll know we pulled that excuse out of our heinies. There’s gotta be something good we can afford…”

 

Their little group fluttered between stands for the better part of the morning, and as the bell tolled noon Arrog flinched.

 

“Your finace’s arrived, right about now…” Splaats said, looking up at the sun high in the sky, “We’re running out of time.”

 

“This isn’t working…” Arrog said, “I’ll keep looking, you guys head back to the venue and stall for time.”

 

Porridon and Splaats nodded and fluttered into the distance. Arrog sighed and looked back at the bazaar. After a deep breath to rally himself, Arrog took the headphones he always wore around his neck and pulled them over his ears. Immedietly as the music flooded his senses the situation became clear. It was always so much easier to think when listening to music, all the stress of the outside world melting away and allowing Arrog to think practically.

 

It didn’t matter how much Arrog had in his wallet! He was a prince on his way to a royal wedding! He still had his passport on him, if anything could make the vendors lower their prices it was the royal stamp.

 

With renewed determination and _finally_ some sense of control over the situation, Arrog dove back into the crowds.


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Tomorrow is doomsday.” Said Annie glumly, playing with the giant Maui doll I had gotten her. Milo sat beside her, holding a Moana doll.

 

“No, tomorrow is my wedding.” I said, watching in the mirror as the maids practiced different styles- each one more elaborate and gaudy than the last.

 

“It's the same thing!” Annie cried out, accidentally jabbing at the button to make her doll talk. “You're gonna get married and they'll bring this Pixtopian Prince in and you'll live together and it'll be really weird because you'll be _married_ and won't be able to do things like hang out with us anymore cause you got a husband.”

 

“ _What can I say except You're welcome for the islands I pulled from the sea? No need to pray, its okay, you're welcome!”_

 

Milo looked up, suddenly alarmed. “She wouldn't do that. Right, Jace?”

 

I didn't want to see either of them look so upset. I stood up and waved the maids away, undoing whatever elaborate curls and scattering bobby pins to sit on my bed between them. I held out my arms to Annie and she dropped right into my lap, looking up at me.

 

“There is _nothing,_ ” I told her, “In all of the dimensions that would make it so I won't hang out with you. And if anything tries, I'll kick it in the head for you. Okay?”

 

“Promise?” Annie asked.

 

“Promise.” I told her, picking up the toy fishhook. “I think Maui dropped this.”

 

Annie grabbed it from my hands, grinning. “Maui isn't Maui without his hook!” She said, paraphrasing the movie.

“Jace, is your bed clear?” I heard my mother ask. She was coming down the hall, sounding obviously excited about something. I jumped up with Annie and waved Milo off, clearing the toys from the bed.

 

“Now it is!” I said as she appeared in the doorway, her eyes bright.

 

“Good. Because I think you might like this.” She said, pulling a dry cleaning bag out from behind her back. She set it on the bed and unzipped it with a flourish, and I gasped.

 

It was my wedding dress. And I knew without a doubt that it was _the_ wedding dress. Looking at it I knew it would fit me. I could visualize exactly how it looked, along with the sheer golden veil that obscured my features.

 

“It's perfect.” I told my mother, smiling. “Oh my god, I love it.”

 

I reached a hand out to touch it, then pulled back, not wanting to crinkle the fabric. “I'm- Mom, this is amazing, how did you-”

 

“I have to keep some surprises up my sleeve, don't I, Jace?” Asked Mom, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head. “Now, come on, it's time to begin your bachelorette party. Star wanted to take you to the sandwich dimension, but we're going to Earth instead. What sounds good to you?”

 

I hummed slightly, leaning into my Mom.

 

“Could we go to that place in Montana? You know, the bank restraunt with the vault?”

 

“Sure.” Said my mother, smiling.

 

“I'll get the portal ready!” Yelled my father excitedly.

 

Twenty minutes later, flames roared up in the middle of the street. The pavement turned to sludge under my feet, and I heard one person begin swearing _loudly._ I won't be able to repeat them without my tongue falling out.

 

“The Lucitor-Diazes and the Butterfly-Ordonias travel in style.” Said my father approvingly, removing sunglasses.

 

“We're a bunch of drama queens.” Aunt Janna muttered.

 

“Speak for yourself,” Nova chimed in. “I'm a goddamn princess.”

 

“Guys, I'm going to ruin my heels, someone's going to try and mug us, and Annie _why did you bring your gun here?”_

 

“Mom, its the second amendment. People in America can carry guns.”

 

“We're not American citizens, Annie.” I said, trying not to laugh. “Can we go inside? I want a bleu cheeseburger and some sweet potato fries.”

–

“Onto the second part of the night, planned by the magnificent Estella and the even more fantastic _moi-_ ”

 

“Beyonce Pony Head, I planned this party and you are not going to claim it for yourself.” Nova said, waving her arm frantically.

 

“Its _Princess_ Beyonce Pony Head,” Snapped the Pony Head in question. “And before I was so rudely interrupted by a _ground_ Princess, the second part of the night isss....”

 

_please no strippers please tell me Nova didn't go down that road please please god_

 

“Disney music videos!” Bey said, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Strippers would have been funnier, but Stel wouldn't let me.” Nova muttered to me.

 

“Estella, this is why you're the best big sister in the dimensions.” I sighed, leaning back against the couch.

 

“I know, I'm pretty cool.”

 

“Someone needs to do Love is an Open Door.” I muttered.

 

Aunt Star stood up, grabbing Janna by the arm.

 

“My time has come.” She said dramatically.

–

 

Annie was asleep. I could hear punk music coming from Stel's room,blasting. Down the hall, Milo was quietly practicing lines for an upcoming play.

 

And me?

 

I was packing.

 

Folding my tank tops and jeans, nightgowns, capris, sliding shoes into the suitcase pockets. Looking around at my books, wondering what should be left behind- wouldn't it be rude if I moved everything of mine into Arrog's house?

 

I should probably leave most of the books. When I got to know him I could come back for them.

 

I slid my photo album into my bag. It was full of pictures of family and friends. And somewhere in the middle was the only picture of my first kiss- Nova's spades on her face standing out starkly against her pale skin, the red marks that curled my skin turning pink.

 

I looked around before picking up my favorite tank top. It was black, and to the blind eye it was only black. But when you looked a second time, Mickey Mouse was stenciled on in a slightly darker shade of black.

 

It was the last item.

 

As I folded it, tucking it tenderly inside my suitcase I suddenly felt so _sad._ Just a horrible, crushing feeling pressing down on me. A sob built up inside my chest.

 

This was the last time I would sleep in this room. The last time I would hear the late night noises of my family and close my eyes and feel safe at _home._ I was never going to wake up from a nightmare and drink hot cocoa with cinnamon with Mom again.

 

The tears fell down my face hot and fast, and I closed my eyes, hugging my pillow tight to my chest.

 

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I looked up to see Stel, who had a shaking smile. She was trying to be brave for me.

 

“Let's go up on the roof,” She said, holding up a bottle of grape juice, “And pretend this is wine one last time.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so these are now being co-written by both Pume and I (Betsy!)

 

Jace looked around the bazaar, shoving her hands further into the hoodie. Even with the sun shining, it was beyond freezing. And her family was waiting back at the Empress' palace. "Okay... what do you get for your groom you've never met?" she whispered to herself, moving through the pixies carefully, not wanting to hurt any of them. " _ Sheesh _ , so tiny..."

 

Arrog tried to wear the same princely expression as his aunt as he fluttered through the bazaar, but the first vendor he spoke to managed to shatter his confidence. Wings drooping, Arrog backed away with a proverbial tail between his legs, and wondered what the heck he was gonna do. but then he spotted something amazing. Two horns were poking out of the hoodie of the tallest creature Arrog had ever seen. she had to be five feet at least! that was no pixie, maybe a satyr? Satyrs were kinda demony, weren't they? "P-pardon me!" he squeaked, his 'royal air' all but abandoned

  
  


Jace looked through the kiosk, humming. Was he a jewelry guy? Would a simple necklace work? Or should she go look at the games? Everyone liked a good game, right? She paused to turn through the crowd again, inspecting the stands- it was spectacular, she didn't know of anywhere in the underworld that was set up quite like this. When she heard the cracking voice, she turned, surprised to find someone was speaking to her. "Hello." She said, smiling nervously.

  
  


Not a satyr. NOT a satyr. _GIRL_ . "Uhh.." Arrog drawled, looking up into her pretty face. there was an awkward silence as his entire face flushed enough to sparkle. Arrog was no shortie. He had always felt too big for the room at his three feet of height. but this girl towered over him with all her subtle elegance, making him feel like a little boy. it was hard enough to talk to girls as it was! "U-um..." he stuttered again, master of conversation that he is, "H-hi."

  
  


Jace waited for him to speak, startled when he started sparkling. Was it okay when pixies sparkled? Or was he going to collapse or something? He was obviously one of the pixie-human hybrids that were scattered around the bazaar, and he was pretty cute- she'd call him handsome, even. "Hi." She said again, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Can I ,um, help you? I mean, if you're looking for a certain stand I won't have a clue, I'm here for the royal wedding-" No need to mention she was the bride- "But, um, if you do need help..."

 

I'm uh, shopping for a... _girl_ " he said, awkwardly, "And uh...I don't exactly know what to get her...um...you know what..." he felt like it might be rude to specify 'demon' girl "...girls like? I mean...uh...this girl I'm shopping for is kinda..." potentially terrifying, superior, regal, completely out of arrog's league, "Special. And you're a friend of the princess, right? So you probably know what uh...fancy things special girls usually like...uh..."

  
  


Jace listened to him, smiling slightly but sadly. The fact that he was comparing this girl he was shopping for to a princess was sweet, and for a moment it made her heart _hurt_. She paused, smiling. "I know the princess pretty well, but I wouldn't say she's special." Jace said," You might want to just go for something not special at all. For instance, the Princess really enjoys reading. And Disney movies. She watches them with A- I mean, her younger sister all the time." She paused, not wording it right. "What I mean to say is, you don't need a gift to be fancy to have someone special like it."

  
  


Arrog frowned. Disney movies? those weird cartoons humans liked? that didn't seem like the sort of thing a princess would be into. Would there be a Disney store nearby? Arrog had faint memories of visiting one with his father. But reading was a start. Arrog could do something with that. Of course, he didn't read too much. The words bounced around the page, it was hard for him to keep up. He had always preferred audio books, he liked the way the world melted away and it felt like the characters were telling their story themselves. "...h-huh okay..." he said, "So...how well do you know her?" He asked, wondering how to put it. This demon would probably be reporting back to her mistress about him, she couldn't know that he was the groom. he also couldn't ask "what does she look like?" without sounding like a complete pervert.

 

Jace tipped her head, smiling. "Let's just say I've been there for the princess for many years." She said, not wanting to give away the fact that she was the bride. she hated attention or commotion. "She's a very quiet girl most of the time, can't stand loud noises some days. She used to get a lot of criticism for that, but Queen Marco put an end to it." She said fondly, then paused. "I actually need some help myself. Do you happen to know what sort of games Pixtopians like?"

  
  


Arrog's ears perked, his pink aura seemed to shift as the air around them hummed with sudden intensity. "Games?" he asked, his voice suddenly very different. More confident, "Well, thats a question that'll take too long to explain," he said in the haughty way he always did when preparing a rant, "you cant just say 'what games to they like' you gotta know what they're into! What medium? console or mirror? Board or digi? and then what _genre_ , there are literally millions." from there on he launched into a lecture about the classification of games, the history of development, and the differences in feel between box and mirrorphone aesthetics. for all that he was talking about perhaps the most pathetic material in the world, he spoke with such passion and conviction that one might mistake him for being a powerful martyr discussing his purpose for the blade.

  
  


Jace was startled by this sudden change in his attitude, and a hint of pink was creeping into the red curlicues on her face. Once he paused for air, she smiled, relaxing. "Well, all I know about games is really that i can't win at them. My father always beats me, or I get myself killed. Once I tried playing Halo and somehow shot _myself. Three_ times. But... I heard that games are a great way to bring people a little closer. So preferably console or board, and some kind of competitive air." She said, smiling. "Do you know any games like that?"

  
  


Arrog was shaken from his mania by her words. "I-I um..." he said, realizing he'd been prattling on about the nerdiest shizzie he possible could for the past thirty minutes, "O-oh well I guess I..." he looked up at the sky. "Jeebie peesers!" he swore, it was almost 4! He needed to figure out a present fast! He looked back down to the demoness. "You're going to be at the wedding right?" he asked, "B-because I gotta go...um... brush my t-teeth and uh..." he was already fluttering into the air, "So um, I'll tell you later after I uh...the wedding. Y-you say hello to your princess of heck for me?" he flinched. that was a stupid thing to say. Fly away you idiot. fly away

  
  


Jace watched him rise into the air before looking at the clock, stifling a scream. "Oh my goodness, I should go get ready- I had no idea it was so late, I lost track of time..." She trailed off, curlicues now bright magenta. "Alright. I'll see you at the reception?" She asked, then tipped her head, smiling. "I'll say hello to the Princess for you." _Did he just say heck? Instead of hell? If all pixies are like him, getting married to one wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought, smiling, then turned and ran back up the path, dialing a number. "Mom? Yeah, I'm on the way, I lost track of time at the bazaar..."

Arrog cursed himself six kinds of idiot as he flew back to the Empress's palace. He wasn't staying at his royal home of course, it would be rude for him to move in before his bride since the place was for both of them. besides, he didn't think if he could sleep in those creepy echoey halls even if someone PAID him. He had made a complete idiot of himself, of course. All he could do was hope that the demoness was a well wisher or cousin or something and she'd be gone before she could tell Arrog's bride what a nerd he was. But he had to push that out of his mind. He had an idea for a present, but he'd have to be quick about it.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"A moment, nephew?" Arrog pulled away from the small army of pixies trying to gussy him up to study his aunt.

"Yes your majesty?"

The pixie empress fluttered to his side and presented a small envelope.

"Your bride, nephew. I had her take her picture and write some details about herself. It goes against our laws to have you see her face before the ceremony, but now that the blue moon graces our sky an exception can be made."

Arrog nodded and took the photo. It was actually kinda clever. Seeing the bride's face before the blue moon was famously bad luck, but just moment before the ceremony meant it didnt exactly count. He was seconds away from seeing her real face, and this way he would be shocked it if was...special. He undid the note and...

"Oh no." he said, his voice barely a whisper "Oh _nonono_..." and with that the note was taken from him, and he was shoved out to the alter to address his 'subjects'. Before he could even regain the color in his face, the wedding songs bellowed from the small assembled orchestra and the procession began its march.

 

* * *

 

Jace had sighed as her mother helped her into her wedding dress, forcing back her feeling of deep dread. She had looked in the mirror at herself and smiled shakily- beautiful, but nervous. Even as she stood behind the doors, she worried that her husband might take issue with her appearance. She wasn't anything _ugly_ , but compared to all these beautiful pixie nobles... would he think so? She picked up her bouquet- flaming roses and ferns and such- and her ears twitched to the music, trying to find confidence.

"I need the veil now." She whispered, forcing a smile.

Everything was going to be okay. She just had to remain optimistic.

With the veil in her hair securely, Jace stepped outdoors. The moon was shining brilliantly overhead but god, it was COLD. She focused on not shivering, measuring her steps to the altar. It seemed more appropriate to keep her eyes glued to the floor, Jace feared that if she dared to look up her eyes might water with terror. It wasn't until she reached the top of the alter steps that she got her first look at...

The boy from the bazaar. The hopeless romantic, who had compared his love to a princess, who had prattled on about videogames, stood directly underneath her. Barely able to reach her hip.

It was a struggle to keep her face expressionless- _This_ was Arrog? _This_ was who she was going to marry? After the shock had passed, her lips came upwards in a smile and she had to force herself not to laugh, taking her place across the altar from him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Arrog had stared straight ahead the entire time, trying not to think about how absolutely _screwed_ he was. He had ranted to his future wife about the misuse of the word tsundere in modern anime! It was all he could do not to stare up at her as if she _were_ some hulking monstrosity. He almost would have preferred that, a hulking monstrosity at least wouldn't know he was such a dork!

When shaken from his daze, Arrog noticed the way her mouth wiggled when she gazed at him from across the altar and gulped. The Princess completely recognized him from before, and was now silently _laughing_ at him. Again he turned bright pink in front of all these people, his sparkling aura illuminating him for everyone to see. He hoped that none of his friends were watching back home. It was bad enough that this event was mirrorvised, he hoped everyone back home at least had the decency to miss the royal wedding. This was an absolute _disaster_.

And yet....Throughout his humiliation Arrog couldn't help but think one ungentlemanly scummy thought.

At least she wasn't anything like...she was actually kind of... _pretty_. Really pretty, he had noticed that before. When the initial shock wore off, Arrog took comfort in the fact that he wouldn't be...well, _severely injured_ in his marital bed.

Just thinking this caused Arrog's brain to scream internally, and continued to scream internally as the ceremony continued. More then anything he wished he had been allowed to wear his headphones, but teenager or not such a thing was out of the question. There was a lull in the screaming, finally, and with a jolt Arrog realized it was his time to speak his vows. It took a moment, but after a deep breath he managed through them without a waver in his voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Jace couldn't help but be glad that the boy she had met in the bazzar was who she was marrying- he didn't seem to have any hint of cruelty to him like the Empress did. When he began sparkling again she blinked, but listened to his vows calmly. She resisted the urge to rub her arms, still absolutely _freezing_ \- how did Pixtopians even survive? Instead she clutched her bouquet closer again.

When the time came she began her vows, trying hard not to stutter. She stumbled over a line or two, the curls on her face turning bright pink once more. Great. The Pixtopians first impression of her was going to be that she couldn't talk properly.

 

* * *

 

 

Arrog's ear twitched when he heard her stuttering words. Was she nervous too? Or was she just disappointed to be marrying such a big loser. Any confidence he held for playing his part was all but abated now, replaced with pity for his...for the princess. Now everyone was looking at her with their harsh stares, and Arrog realized that he wasn't the only one who was terrified of this.

The Princess was only 18, a year younger then he was, and told that she was going to live in a completely different kingdom and marry a stranger. Arrog had only thought about how much he was weirded out by all this, but at least he didnt have to move to another dimension. Arrog looked directly into her blushing terrified face for the first time, and wished there was something he could do to help.

Her bouquet shook, and Arrog worried that she was about to cry, but meeting her eyes he noticed it didn't look that way. With a start he realized that she wasn't stuttering, but shivering.

Arrog frowned. Was it very cold here? He was all done up in his ceremonial cowl, but her shoulders were bare. Before he knew what he was doing he was pulling the ancient and precious cowl from his own shoulders, and fluttering up to wrap it about hers.

 

* * *

 

 

Jace was confused for a minute, the gesture from Arrog shaking her from her already unsteady vows. Was this apart of the ceremony? No one had told her about it. Meeting his eyes, it seemed he was just as mortified by what he had done as the crowd stunned into a sudden silence. He had noticed she was cold, and in front of all these people, broke tradition.

_Just for me_... She thought, relaxing.

Jace rallied the strength to complete her vows quickly before glancing back at the crowd for just a moment and turning to face the officiator of their marriage. Just a few more minutes and the ceremony would be all wrapped up, just like that the hardest part was over. Jace would have to thank Arrog for that later, and she communicated as much with a subtle sideways smile in his direction.

Arrog flushed again, the warm aura buzzing somewhat. So maybe he hadn't totally fudged everything up. Maybe this would all be cool, maybe the awkwardness was finally behind them-

"You may now kiss the bride."

Oh right. _That_.

The startled intake of breath was sharp and quickly hidden as Arrog fought to ready himself. For a solitary stupid moment he might have believed this part could have been avoided. Fate, or at least the officiator, wasn't so kind however. _Jeebers_.

Arrog had never actually.. _.done this_... with anyone before. It was stupid, but he wondered if the princess had. If so, she was gonna be disappointed. He was sure he was going to suck. And of course she has, look at her! Anyone who didn't wanna... _do that_... with someone like her must be completely bonkers! Oh jeebers, she's probably been kissed by tons of people. Okay maybe not _tons,_ she's probably not a floozie- _not that there's anything **wrong** with that Arrog will accept her no matter what_ \- but like, maybe she's...probably, had maybe one...or two...or maybe more experiences that would make Arrog pale in comparison.

 

* * *

 

 

Jace had inhaled when she heard those final words, having similar doubts in herself. She had only ever had one kiss, and still would have no idea what she was doing. From the way Arrog trembled beneath her, Jace wondered if she was really so horrible that he looked upon kissing her with such utter terror.

 

The officiator repeated the phrase, causing both teens to jump. There was nothing for it, it was now or...right now.

 

Slowly Jace turned to face Arrog, smiling awkwardly all the while. She had to bend down to kiss him, praying that in her nerves she wouldn't do anything too embarrassing, like miss.

 

Arrog wasnt used to looking up at girls. He wasnt used to looking up at anyone. At three feet's height, he was the tallest kid in his school back home, perhaps even the whole town. From his great height he never understood why some guys would feel weird about kissing a girl who was taller then them, he'd be glad if _any_ girl thought he was kissing material. But now this demon princess had to bend in half to reach him, it did seem a bit humiliating in front of so many people. Something masculine and most definitely scummy made Arrog flutter his wings again, determined not to sit still like a child being kissed by their aunt.

 

They met each other half way, brushing lips against in a gentle inexperienced manner that started band up again with hits boisterous celebratory music. The sudden noise made them jump apart, Jace's spirals as pink as the sparkling glow on Arrog's wings.

 

* * *

 

 

As the empress announced the couple as Archduke and Dutchess of Hexelshire, the moonlight shone its last slivers over the new couple and began its decent to bed. Far away, in a dingy little town in the furthest reaches of the kingdom, a little Pixie hugged her knees to her chest. There were no tears in her eyes, in fact, was perturbed to find she felt nothing.

 

Well, she did feel one thing.

 

When Jinx had first gotten a glimpse of the princess, she knew she should have felt something. Relieved that Arrog's wife wouldn't be some terrible monster, pity for that girl who was just as scared as Arrog had been. Jinx wondered if the girl was also nursing her own heartbreak, if there was some love she had to leave behind back in heck. Jinx should have felt sorry for her, for Arry, and relieved that everything seemed to be alright now.

 

But she wasn't.

 

She _really_ wasn't.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The kiss only lasted a moment, and  _thankfully_ the loud noise of the band was that of celebration music, and  _not_  a DJ or any evil other plan Nova might have come up with and spread to Stel.

 

"So, um..." Jace paused- what did you say after your marriage to a guy you hardly knew? _'It's nice to meet you'_ didn't seem to suffice, but she looked around. "Pixtopia is really beautiful, but really _cold_. Thank you for earlier."

Arrog nodded resisting the urge to bring his fingers to his lips. Where he had just, where  _she_ had just...

 

"Y-yeah," He stuttered, thankful for the loud fanfare drowning out his voice to everyone but Jace, "I didn't notice but um...I guess your people are used to wearing thinner dresses...coz uh...everything's on fire in heck, right?"

 

"Actually, mom and my younger sister are the only ones to really wear dresses." Jace said, lifting a shoulder. "I normally wear tank tops and capris, and my older sister wears crop tops."

 

Arrog nodded, unsure of where the conversation should go from here. He glanced to the side where the Empress applauded with he rest of the court, and noticed Porridon gesturing significantly to the aisle with his chin.

 

"Oh!" Arrog remembered, fluttered up high enough to take his wife's arm, and lead the Princess- or rather, the  _Archduchess,_ back down the aisle.

 

The procession was mercifully long, filling up time where Arrog could busy himself with smiling to his 'adoring subjects' and waving politely to the guests from heck. For a brief moment Arrog could almost convince himself this was normal, putting on the persona of serine royalty as easily as a roleplay character. Thinking of roleplay reminded Arrog of the bazaar, a memory so uncomfortable it stung. 

 

 "Um... _Your Grace_ ," Arrog said through the side of his mouth, still waving "Uh...can we maybe forget about all that I was saying before? I'm not a _nerd_ , I just um..."

 

"I don't want to forget it!" Jace said, then blushed at her volume and added more quietly, "...I like when people have things they're passionate about. Besides, I told you I like Disney. Not something most eighteen year olds love."

Arrog opened his mouth to reply- but they had reached the end of the aisle and were pushed away from each other. Pixies dragged Arrog down a hall, still looking back baffled to his new wife, but managed an irritable: "Oh no, cant have newlyweds spend five minutes in the _same room_. Most unorthodox..."

 

While Arrog was pushed and prodded into yet another ceremonial robe, Jace was only confused as to why they were separating her from him. But this was what she would have expected in a strange land, she went with it and headed to her guest room and dared to hope that whatever lay in her future would involve an outfit warmer than her wedding gown.

 

* * *

 

The reception was, for lack of a better term, quite lovely. The moon had already laid to rest on the horizon, and the pricklings of twilight bathing the humble garden party in a gentle atmosphere. Enormous ice sculptures depicted pixies and demons joining hands in friendship, and other such pleasant imagery, while fireflies drifted through the air like spores. In the center of it all Arrog was cheered and celebrated as he made his way to the throne of sorts where he would partake in the feast accept wedding gifts. He noticed that Jace was already there, having shed her wedding dress and donned a significantly warmer-looking gown for the early morning reception. It looked a lot cozier then the scratchy robes he was forced to wear at least, and Arrog was unpleasantly reminded of the time he had shown up to a highschool house party _severely_ overdressed. 

 

"Hi again..." Arrog said first, waving a little to her.

 

He took his place in the throne next to her, and marveled at how quickly and efficiently the demon and pixie staff worked to prepare his table-setting for him. There was to be this grand feast to celebrate their union, and the majority of it had been planned by the family of the bride.That was the extent of Arrog's knowledge. What exactly constituted a feast in heck was yet to be seen, Arrog didn't like the rumors he had heard of unicorn blood.

 

"Hi." She said and smiled, currently fiddling her napkin into pieces. "I hope you don't mind Mexican food? My family overcooked..."

 

Arrog blinked. Her family had  _cooked?_ Themselves? Like  _normal people?_ After all this grandeur, the thought seemed to surreal to take at face value.

 

Jace saw the baffled look her new husband gave her, and wondered if he knew what Mexican was. If he had never eaten spicy food before, he was in for a nasty shock. _Especially_ with her jalapeno peppers. All of this would be so much  _easier_ if they could just take a moment to talk!

 

"Um, we could get a table away from everyone elses..." She added, "I mean, we don't know much about each other..."

 

Arrog's mouth twitched a little, having also wondered if there would ever be a time for him and his wife to talk in private before the... _other_ bit. All of this was shaping up to be so  _normal,_ almost too normal. Almost like...

 

Absently Arrog noticed that Porridon was seated beside him, currently pretending not to listen. He was doing a good job of it too, making a fuss about Splaats balancing a napkin on his upper lip, but managed to shoot Arrog a glance every now and then, as if to say, _Don't you fudging dare._

 

"Um...we gotta uh. Stay up here. So the citizens can um...see us?" Arrog said, glancing sideways for approval. Was his wife testing him or something? Did she know he was just an overnight prince?

 

Jace nodded, slightly disappointed by his answer-all the eyes on them was a bit unnerving. But he was right, she had to be a good example.

 

"Ah, true. We can talk later, then." She murmured, distracting herself by the party plate of nachos set before her and Arrog.

  
  
As if watching in slow motion, Arrog's eyes widened as the new Archduchess of Hexelshire used her bare hands to eat at a royal function.

 

He looked back to Porridon whose mortified expression mirrored his own, and finally noticed that there were no forks to speak of. Arrog's back stiffened. What was he supposed to do? This was his wife's cultural food, right? It would be rude to denounce the meal simply for being finger food. But all the while he was still very aware of his Aunt delicately sawing at a burrito a knife and fork she must have had stowed on her person, seemingly unaware of the ridiculousness of it. As it happens, she _also_ shot him a glare, as if to say, _Don't you fudging dare._

 

Arrog swallowed a lump in his throat, again wondering if this was just a demony thing to try and call him out on being a fake noble. Princess Jace was a direct descendant from the King and Queen wasn't she? Would they be angry if they found out she was married to some barely royal relation they dug out of the garbage? Would they call the whole wedding off? Would it lead to _war_?

 

All of these thoughts ran through Arrog's mind, but externally Jace was curious as to the horrified expression he was giving a plate of nachos. 

 

After a long while of him staring down the plate, Jace looked over at him and smiled.

 

"Oh! Um, this is finger food," She said, unsure of how much Arrog knew about such things, "I mean, on earth there are some foods you use utensils for and some you don't, and my mom's cooking doesn't involve a lot of utensils. You could cut a taco with a fork, I guess?"

 

Jace found herself over-chewing a section of chip and shrugged.

 

"Do whatever works for you. And you don't have to eat it if you don't like it, there's more traditional wedding food to come." She rambled, wondering if she was making a bad impression. She usually only ate in the Underworld, on Earth, or on Mewni, the idea that she had somehow offended the Pixies with her dinner choices was baffling to say the least. 

 

Arrog swallowed and nodded. He was being silly. This was likely just an... _appetizer_ of sorts. No different from garlic sticks at a pizza joint, though admittedly you don't serve pizza at a royal wedding. Even though pizza would be a  _gosh send_ right about now. 

 

Giving the most polite of smiles, Arrog held up his dainty ancient sleeve cuff. "Forgive me, but this is a very old robe. I don't, er...want to risk getting sauce on it..."

 

Porridon stiffened beside him, and Arrog was  _sure_ this was wrong, but Jace only smiled. 

 

"You can try something a bit more...er... _sauceless,_ " Jace said, looking about the table for something Arrog could eat.

 

Her first thought was a burrito, appreciating its clean and neat foil wrapping, but winced when she noticed Annie getting beef and rice all over her face as she devoured it. Maybe too messy still. Jace looked to Milo and Nico who were racing each other to cram as many mini empanadas as they could, and shook her head. _Definitely_ not. Finally her eyes landed a plate of soft shell tacos Stel was maneuvering with all the grace of a proper lady, likely the result of her classes at Saint. O's, and waived for a server to bring one of the many taco plates closer.   


All the while, Arrog sat awkwardly wondering what to do with himself. Like Jace, he was looking over the banquet and noticed a small plate that had been set right by Jace's arm, as if made specifically for her. Little rectangular lumps, seemingly breaded and fried with a slight pepper and scallion garnish dusting the top. Arrog's eyes widened as he recognized mozzarella sticks when he saw them, and he grinned with relief.  _Finally,_ something he could eat without getting it all over himself!

 

Jace turned her head to ask if Arrog preferred fish to beef, but it was all to late as Arrog was biting into one of her specially homemade extra-spicy jalapeno poppers. 

 

The reaction was slow, like a horror movie- or a comedy  _parodying_ a horror movie, as Arrog chewed and realized first that the inside of the golden brown crispy treat  _wasn't_ cheese, and was instead a substance that was keen to stip his mouth of feeling. 

 

In one campaign Jinx the ever cruel DM had forced Arrog's character to eat his love interest's home cooking, and since Porridon had failed the roll, Jinx had described the experience as swallowing a bee hive. The sensation Arrog felt now was nothing like that description, it was more akin to swallowing a nest of _wasps,_ followed by an absolute desolation of his tastebuds. More imagery came to mind, as if Arrog had been forced into a spicy trance, of waves of dark fire swallowing entire armies, cities, and  _planets_ in their heckish crusade. 

 

From beside him Jace looked upon him with horror, an expression mirrored by all of the royal family of hell as they watched in complete horror of what had just happened.

 

The face Arrog pulled brought a few comparisons to mind. 

 

For instance, Nico was reminded of a hexing PSA he'd been forced to watch in detention detailing the dangers of the 'volcano head curse'. Milo was reminded of that first dress rehearsal of  _Phantom of the Opera,_ where the poor lead soprano had forgotten to take a breath before her infamous belt of impossibly high notes. To Annie, it was the expression Mama sometimes wore when Nico has just uttered a particularly heinous swear. And finally Stel, who has had a similar experience to Arrog's in the past, simply shook her head as if to say _'Thats rough, buddy.'_

 

Jace only stared in bafflement, the only thought running through her head came after the pixie prince's head slammed into his plate of rice in a sudden and dead faint.

 

This thought was:  _'Oh god. I've **killed him.** '_


	10. Chapter 10

There was a silence that followed the thud of the head of the newly dubbed Archduke Arrog'othoth Zor'galothoth, then a shrill screech from Porridon and a rushing of medics ushering the guests out the door.

The words on everyone's lips varied from "Poison, sabotage, conspiracy!" to less politically correct language that should not be repeated. A small platoon of Pixies carried the prone groom away, while the rest cornered the 'guests' from the other realms and butted them into separate rooms for questioning.

Annie and Nico put up such a fight they were shoved together into a cage, whereas Tom, Marco, and Stel had the sense to keep their heads. Milo could only watch with wide eyes, breathing heavily and fighting to keep the tears from his face as he was separated from his family. The last to be collected was Jace, and after what felt like hours passing in the damp new dawn of the dungeons it was the Empress who finally came to interrogate her.

"You understand..." She said slowly, nostrils flaring, "Why this is a bit...awkward, don't you?"

With this the Empress narrowed her eyes, seating herself in a chair provided by one of the guards. Jace would be shoved into her own seat once the Empress was comfortable, more comfortable then an accused murderer would be allowed. When Jace only scowled the Empress closed her eyes, as if begging patience from the heavens.

"We invite you to our home dimension, abide by your people's customs," She listed slowly, dangerously, "And now it happens that an attempt has been made on my nephew's life?"

Jace, who had been nursing a headache ever since his collapse merely scowled further. She tried to remain calm and control her breathing, but this was her wedding night to a man she had just met that day, and now she was being questioned for murder because he couldn't handle eating spicy food. It was one thing being so rudely collected, she had gone with them calmly, keeping her head held high, though she was tired and humiliated and tears were pricking her eyes.

Ever still, Jace was not going to cry.

"There has been no such attempt, Empress." She said, "The food that he ate was called a jalapeno popper, and my grandparents made those with me in mind, because they're one of my favorite foods. Jalapenos are rather spicy, though, and that was probably why he collapsed. Nico- the sibling that got shoved into a cage- has done the same thing as him. It's a natural reaction to spicy food, and I didn't know pixies were sensitive to spices, otherwise I would have gone with more traditional wedding dishes."

A gentle pink tint colored the Empress' cheeks and she somehow managed to look down at Jace from her considerably smaller height.

"And your people didn't think to ask?" she said icily, "I understand that proceedings are a bit more...casual in your dimension," The empress said the word 'casual' is if it were the most heinous of swears, "But part of your agreement to this marriage will be understanding and maintaining your place in this court."

When the Empress rose, so too was Jace forced to stand.

"Did you think of perhaps alerting me or my associates to the ingredients used in your menu?" The Empress continued, "You know that there are ingredients your kind can digest easily that are deadly to our people, if you have served something high iron you might be spending your wedding night as a widow."

The Empress turned her back to Jace, her voice becoming harder still.

"And do you take no mind of how this looks? Even if you are correct, and it was merely a harmless oversight, you understand the tension involved with this wedding? Our people are reliant on yours for money and protection, this alliance was formed as Pixtopia's last chance. How would your subjects react if their savior, on whom their very livelihoods rely, almost murders the very groom that secured their safety?"

Finally The Empress looked back to Jace, narrowing her eyes, "Even if your only crime is thoughtlessness, it is a crime all the same."

Jace dug her hands into her gown and held on tight, trying to remain respectful.

"Empress," She replied with some effort, "I asked personally. I was told that I didn't have to worry about such things. I also did provide a wedding menu to one of the liasons. They told me they would pass it on."

Though the empress was a full fifteen inches shorter than Jace, she couldn't help but feel small all the same.

"I realize it looks terrible, and I apologize." She said quietly. "I can accept whatever punishment for my ignorance you like. I did swear my loyalty to you and it's an oath I will keep.I hope my...husband will be alright."

Jace added this last bit awkwardly, suddenly aware of how strange the word was to speak aloud for the first time.

The Empress merely listened to all this without moving an inch, before nodding slowly.

"Indeed," she said, her tone unreadable, "And you are forgiven. I must also offer my apologies as well, and ask that you understand just what position we are in. Your account is the same as each of your household, and I have already received word that the Archduke is in good health."

Again she donned a smile, cold and political, "But to avoid any further awkwardness in the future, we will confiscate any belongings you have brought from your dimension to be studied for danger before brought to your new home. It is only temporary, and I believe necessary to ensure that no rumors about your intentions spread through the court."

"I understand. I've only brought some of my property with me, but I'll gladly offer it to you, and if I decide to bring the rest from the Underworld I'll give it to you for inspection before." Jace said politely, "Your guard or whoever you send will be able to find them in the quarters my family is staying in."

"Very good," was all the Empress had to say, "Well, then that is that, my dear."

With this she straightened, and made to leave. Jace leapt to her feet to curtsey before the grunt could force her. Looking back at her the Empress smirked, power asserted, but even on her way out she seemed to remember something and paused by the door.

"Needless to say, the reception is canceled. You are free to return to your personal chambers, though in service of your public image, I suggest you pay your poor husband a visit. The tabloids will not shine positively upon you if you do not."

For the first time in the conversation, Jace had no need to speak through a stiff jaw.

"Of course I'll pay him a visit. He seems rather sweet, and I feel awful about the misunderstanding-" But the Empress was already gone, leaving Jace alone with her brutish guard in the damp cell.

Shooting the soldier a cold if not diplomatic smile, Jace took her leave as well. She didn't even stop back at her room, merely undid the intricate hairstyle on the way and paused to wash away the gaudy face paint in a restroom. There wasn't anything she could do about the heavy green gown, but she did steal one of her mother's hoodies from a coat closet before seeking directions to Arrog's private chambers.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do me a favor, can you maybe drive that scalpal through my brain?"

Porridon narrowed his eyes at Arrog, and swatted his knee.

"Dont be such a drama queen," he chided, "Its just a burnt tongue."

Arrog groaned again, the memories of his humiliation physically stinging.

"Yeah, just a burnt tongue. And I fainted. Like a girl."

Porridon's mouth twitched at this, the closest thing to a smile on his face all night.

"Well, not quite like a girl. Your wife was able to handle six of those poppers. You fainted like a man, I think you'd be lucky to take your spices like a girl."

Arrog only groaned again at the thought of Jace. Not only did his new wife know he was a total dweeb, but now an idiot dweeb who couldn't handle her granny's cooking too. Disaster. This was an absolute disaster.

Both of them jumped at the soft knocking at the door, accompanied by a gentle cadence and a very pretty if not disheveled face hanging from the doorway.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were oka-" Jace froze when she saw Porridon, and managed an awkward smile. "Sorry, I didn't realize your friend was here. I can head down to the waiting area."

Porridon glanced to the side at Arrog, who seemed to have ascended into another dimension entirely, and decided to answer for him.

"Ah," Porridon cleared his throat, then stood and bowed diligently, "No need, your Grace. I'll take my leave, please excuse me."

With that he fluttered out the door, leaving a petrified Arrog behind. The gentle click of the door's latch sliding seemed to shake Arrog from his stupor, but not by much. He could barely stand to look at Jace, and instead looked to the side. When he spoke, his voice wouldn't even reach her ears. She would have only heard the jingling of bells.

Jace tilted her head and tried to make out what he was saying, confused when she only heard that strange ringing noise.

"I.... don't understand you." Jace said, then paused. "I'm really sorry I didn't warn you about the food being spicy- I really should have. Estella and my human sibling Nico can't stand anything spicy either. I've seen Nico react the same way you did- If I had known I would have made sure my family served different foods instead."

Arrog's pink sparkling glow shined at her words, only just realizing he had been speaking in bells. He took a deep breath and fought to lower his voice, to sound out the vowels properly.

"Thank you," He drawled, "I..."

Arrog didn't know what else to say, what else do you say?

"I'm sorry for er...all that. But I'm fine! just me being a...heh...drama queen..." he trailed off, scratching his cheek, "drama duke, I guess."

Jace laughed, relaxing slightly and not noticing how the sound sent a shiver down the boy's spine.

"No, if you want dramatic you should see some of the people in my family! My brother does drama for a living and I have a sibling who literally climbs onto the castle roofs if he thinks he's going to get lectured. It's kind of crazy at home- My old home." She added hastily, rushing past her blunder.

Arrog was too distracted to pick up on the blunder. She had a career actor in her family? And an athlete who could scale castle walls? Once again Arrog felt small and humble next to his wife, a real noble who came from a proper noble family. Though he was the one glittering like an idiot, all the glamour came from Jace.

The silence was misunderstood by Jace, she tried to change the subject.

"W-was that another language you were speaking?

The question finally snapped Arrog back to reality.

"O-oh no, it was english..." he swallowed, "We are able to speak your languages, but our throats and lungs are different. We have to make an effort to sound out words slowly at a pitch you'll understand, kind of like...an accent I guess..?" I-I'd been practicing speaking slowly coz of my mom, but even I mess up every now and then."

Throughout the explanation, Jace had only lit up with curiosity.

"That's honestly really cool!" She said, grinning. "I'll have to work on being able to understand that, then!"

It hadn't been something Jace had thought of, but now that he mentioned it she hadn't been able to understand the words of some of the guests. She had been so consumed by nerves she hadn't even noticed!

"I'd like to be able to carry on a conversation with people here." She mused, wondering how many pixies she had misunderstood as aloof on accident, "Pixtopia is a really beautiful place. Much better than some parts of the Underworld- although..."

Jace reached up to scratch her cheek.

"...You've probably heard all the worst stories." She added with a shy grin. "The more normal stories don't make for good spread, and there's nothing that the folks at home like more than a good story! ...heh."

Arrog blinked, and flushed a sparkly pink all over again. So she had known how terrified he had been. That was kinda humiliating, but also comforting. So far, she had seemed sweet, almost shy of him this entire time. Maybe thats just how all princesses were, even the spooky ones. So relieved was he, he almost forgot to respond to her.

Arrog coughed again, all to familiar with his own conversational failures.  

"Its less about learning and more..." he frowned, "If you've grown up hearing it all your life, its a no brainer. You can tell whose who and what they're saying no problem. But if you're new, it'll all sound the same. You'll start hearing the differences in time, without needing to learn."

He almost added that Jace would probably be able to understand him sooner or later, but that seemed almost cheesy. Instead, Arrog changed the subject.

Jace just kept her hands in the pockets of the hoodie, noticeably awkward but distinctly more relaxed. After all the stories she had heard on how cold pixies could be, she was quickly realizing arrog was the complete opposite of everything she had learned.

"Oh, that makes sense actually, when you think about it." She said, "Kind of like how some people have trouble understanding other people's accents on Earth."

Arrog nodded.

"And if you think THIS is pretty, wait till you see our big dumb ca-" he froze, and reworded the statement,"...I mean...the palace her highness so kindly gifted us...it was going to be presented during the reception...heh..."

It was odd, realizing how casually he spoke to her. Why was she so easy to talk to? Something about her large doe-like eyes and pretty pink spiral patterns made her seem soft and approachable, even with the horns plainly visible on her forehead. Usually pretty girls freaked him out, but she was almost...a comforting kinda pretty, like looking upon a particularly breathtaking nature scene. That thought caused him to blush all over again. He probably looked like an indecisive mood ring.

Jace was momentarily perplexed by the statement, before smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah. I don't think there's going to be any big presentation, what with my family being hauled off and all of us questioned for murder." She  shrugged.

Arrog's glow all but evaporated.

"They did what?" His brow twitched as he wondered if his aunt was completely bonkers, "Just because I fainted like an idiot?"

He was more then a little dumbstruck at the very thought of it. Suddenly the armed guard by the door made a lot more sense. What, did they think that his wife had tried to kill him? It had been his own idiocy that landed him in this bed, not any nefarious plot!

"Are you...is your family..." he didn't know how to ask if they were still currently being held- for lack of a better word, hostage.

Again Jace shrugged.

"You can never accuse royalty of being too paranoid, because there's usually a chance someone could be after them." She paused to think, "I was told they would be released. I hope they were. My little brother was crying and my baby sister and sibling got shoved in a cage because they panicked."

This caused Jace's anger to flair up again, she had to stop to inhale deeply.

"But I've seen this kind of dynamic before. Your aunt is Empress, but until recently I was a second-born child of a great kingdom. She wants to put me in my place, remind me of my role here. I can accept that."

Arrog flinched. Again he was caught in acting like...well...a commoner.

Jace probably dealt with this sort of thing all the time back in heck. She probably thought he was a huge wimp for being so disturbed by it.

"Y-yeah, I guess that makes sense," he mumbled, feeling foolish.

Still, her siblings put in cages for crying? Wasn't one of them only a toddler? He shook his head, wishing for once that maybe his birthright held a bit more weight, so he might better understand this strange and cruel world he'd been thrust into.

But even as Arrog tried to harden himself he couldn't help but add, "I'm sorry, Princess Jace, this is all my fault."

Arrog realized this was the first time he had actually spoken her name aloud, and he used the formal, though admittedly incorrect seeing as she was a Duchess now, use of her title as well.

It seemed a little sad, the first time that he'd speak her name would be apologizing for getting her family arrested, but thats what had happened, "If I hadn't been such an idiot, none of this would have happened."

Jace didn't want to admit it to her new husband, but she was badly shaken by the events. She had to pretend she was stronger than that, though, so she tried to act like it was something she went through often.

"Please don't call me by a title- you're my husband, you don't have to use a title with me." She said, then shook her head. "No. I've been under controlling people's thumbs before. There was always going to be a situation like this. And going after my family was really quite smart of her, although I despise it. I'd do anything for the people I care about, and she knows it."

Arrog couldnt help but finish in his head" 'including marrying me'. Still, seeing her look directly at her all pretty and and radiant like a glittering forest and calling him husband turned him pink.

"Yeah well," he mumbled, "We'll...probably be out of the way in Hexelshire. Its not far from the city, but my royal aunt would likely prefer to keep us out of her mind for the time being. We've got an economic crisis on our hands, we cant really afford any fanfare..."

Arrog looked up, wondering if she already knew this, or simply assumed she was going to be punished.

"Well, except for our house- er...palace. its um...something to say the least..." he added as a sort of consolation, "Its a gift from my Aunt, a wedding prese-"

Arrog stopped suddenly, and something cold slid into his stomach. He remembered his own wedding present, how shoddily brought together it was at the last minute, and how after every disaster so far it would likely just be one more failure. He should have said the castle was from both him and his aunt, and sneak off to get something better and frame it as a surprise.

But, Jace didn't seem to notice at all.

"Oh, thank god." She said with a sigh, faintly aware how ironic the statement was. "I've never been able to deal with crowds or noise well at all. I've usually had to wear headphones to cancel that stuff out, but I probably won't be able to anymore."

Noticing Arrog's glance, she blushed and added: "But, it's nice of her to give us a wedding present. Isn't the usual standard stuff like a blender or something?" She asked trying to sound conversational. Jace certainly hadn't gotten anything so grand for Arrog. She had picked up some video game involving a bunch of puzzles and stuff, wondering if he already owned it, and bought it anyways.

But Arrog was once again drawn to a previous point.

"You cant wear your headphones? Why wouldn't- ah..." Arrog drooped, "The Empress probably confiscated all your belongings, didnt she? You wont be getting them back for a while."

Just another thing wrapped up in this whole disaster. Arrog looked down at his hands, and his eyes drifted to the small bag he had brought with him from Loreli Hollow. Inside was all of his stuff, so little that he could easily shove it in one bag. But then, he only really had to pack his tech and a few books, all the clothes and furniture would be provided by his aunt. Jace probably had to bring everything with her on her back, and now it was all taken away.

"She did," Jace admitted, "But that's not the only reason. When I was in the Underworld, people knew about my sensory issues. Some teased me, others were kind. I can't worry about that here. Here, I have to be strong. I can't afford anyone knowing about weakness, so I'm going to be using the headphones a lot less."

Jace took a deep breath.

"I'll live." She said, grimly adjusting the hoodie she was wearing.

Arrog stiffened. Once again Jace was taking this a lot more seriously then he was, once again she was proving herself a real noble, not some overnight prince.

"I... don't know if I could be as strong as you are," he admitted after some time, "I mean- You're so calm throughout all this, so understanding. When I found out it about all this it was like being shot through with a canon."

Arrog knew he probably shouldn't be saying this, shouldn't be showing off how insecure he was, but someone needed to tell her.

"...But you're taking all this in stride, you're keeping your head held high. I don't know what I would do if our roles were switched," he choked out a weak laugh, "Probably try to be stoic too, but make every attempt to weasel out of it when backs were turned."

It took a little more bravery to add, "You're really amazing, Princess."

"I'm not strong," Jace insisted, "Logically, I was the person for it. My older sister is the heir to the throne. The Princesses of Mewni are in loving, committed relationships, and so was my brother. So... I kind of knew it would be me. My tutors in school made sure to examine traditions of royalty in classes, so i've known from the time I was little what's expected."

She stopped her humble speech short, the curls on her face turning a brighter shade of pink.

"...But I spent the first day after the Empress chose me crying. I thought I was losing my freedom, worried I'd be married to someone cruel. You aren't cruel. You aren't like the stories I've heard and that means a lot to me."

Arrog forced out a chuckle, remembering his bachelor party.

"Yeah...I heard some stories too," he rubbed his neck, and looked up at her, "But I do mean it. You're..."

But then she was blushing, the cute swirls under her eyes turning pink and the poor pixie was a goner.

"...W-well I mean....um..." again he looked up the backpack, searching for something to say as he drowned in this conversation, "Wedding present..." he mumbled, almost without realizing it

"Sh- I forgot!" Jace said, suddenly flustered, "They confiscated my present for you along with everything else. I'll have to wait a day or two to get it to you." She sighed, "I'm sorry, I had no idea letting my grandparents cook would cause such a mess."

Arrog blushed.

"O-oh, yeah well," he ran a hand through his stylized hair, "I'm sorry I look with my eyes and not my tongue...I think"

Arrog was sure he messed up the old saying.

"B-but I actually heh...I have my gift here," Arrog fluttered to the peg that held his stuff and brought his bag back to dig through it.

"Its um...its not wrapped...and uh...its nothing like what my aunt got you..." he drooped, "...in fact, I kinda threw it together last minute...its actually kinda...kinda...cheap and lame but um..."

Arrog admitted defeat and pulled out a data crystal.

"In the market, I asked you- well I didn't know it was you at the time, what a Princess might want and you said like...something personal so I uh..."

Arrog fumbled the data crystal in his hands. So small and boring it looked, like a shiny rock on the side of the road. After a deep breath, he started again.

"I get...lost in public sometimes, I get stressed out and cant focus and its pretty scary," he gestured to the little crystal, "But I got this song right? I um...I called it the dissociation song because it...helps...It helps me focus, whenever I'm scared...So I thought I'd make a playlist of all the songs that...help with that."

Arrog chewed his cheek and watched for a reaction. "Its kinda dumb."

Jace listened to him intently before taking the data crystal, looking down at it. For a moment she was kind of overwhelmed to receive a gift like that- something so personal, that he used regularly. She inhaled slowly and leaned over to give him a hug, careful not to crush his wings or anything.

"I love it so much!" She said, grinning at him. "This is really a good gift. I just got you a puzzle video game- I think its called Portal or something?"

Arrog flushed, any response cut off by her embrace.

Again he felt his entire body head up, and Jace might hear a gentle jingling of tiny bells in her ear. This was the closest a girl had ever been to him, and though it was more friendly then romantic, it felt far more affectionate then that steely first kiss. When she released him he didn't hear her question at all, smiling stupidly and answering in jingles.

Jace pulled back and grinned at him, trying hard not to laugh.

"Can you repeat that for me?" She asked, tilting her head. "I want to pick this up as fast as I can." She said, then smiled, holding the data crystal carefully before slipping it into her hoodie pocket.

Arrog flushed as he realized what he had just told her, and that she hadnt even understood.

He coughed into a fist, "Nothing..." he said in a low slow voice, trying very hard not to dissolve into bells. "Its nothing..." he shook his head, "I'm glad you like it, I was worried it might not..." he coughed again, "I'm glad you like it, Princess."

Jace smiled at him, nodding. "It's... I don't know, something about music is really wonderful- just how personal some songs can be, and how a certain song can change how you think about something-" She cut herself off before she could get sounding too ridiculous. "I really like music."

Arrog blushes and nods. "Y-yeah, I guess so." he smiles up at her, and speaks in a jingle before taking a deep breath and trying again slowly and carefully. "I'm glad you like it, Princess," he repeated again, "I'm...uh..." he chuckled and rubbed his chin, "I guess I'm glad to meet you. This feels like the first moment we've ever really talked."

The silence was warm and friendly, and just as Arrog felt as though things were looking up again a guard entered through the door. He listened intently to the message, then glanced back at Jace as if she had understood.

Jace turned to the guard and stood smoothly, squaring her shoulders and tilting her chin up, the normal teenage girl disappearing instantly.

"I'm sorry, but when you speak that fast I can't understand you," She said patiently, "Could you slow down a bit and repeat your message?"

Arrog looked to her, and then the guard. The guard only smiled sweetly, as if to an idiot, and spoke again painfully slow. Arrog winced at the rudeness in his tone, and didn't know if it was worse if Jace could pick up on it.

"Her highness wishes his grace to meet with her and address the guests. We all want to put this debacle behind us."

Jace matched the sweetness of the guard's smile, the only sign of her annoyance being the slightest twitch of her fingers. She didn't appreciate being patronized, but she had to keep her calm.

"But of course. I'll return to the family quarters until the Empress has need of me."

Arrog gave one last look to her, before flexing his wings. They were a little cramped from him laying on them for so long, but he supposed it would be alright in a flutter. Trying to keep his cheeks from tinting he left the room, mumbling something about looking forward to seeing her again.

It was a valiant effort on his part. Arrog was almost starting to feel as though he had a girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

The steps that Jace took on her way back to her family quarters were slow. Her head was held high and her eyes were cold; any pixies who happened to see her disappeared down a hall. She was confident that on the outside she looked every inch the royal. She could play the part of Princess, or Duchess, or whoever it was. She could bow and scrape if that was what the Empress wanted.

But when she got back to the suite where her family was staying, she opened the door and the changes were instant. Her shoulders slumped, the gown feeling too heavy on her shoulders, but of course she didn't have a thing to change into. She pushed the loose curls that framed her face back into a high ponytail, her face turning concerned instead of haughty.

When she looked around to see that everyone was there, she breathed a sigh of relief. And then she was being pulled into someone's arms and she smelled hot cocoa and cinnamon, and smiled.

"Mom, I'm _so_ sorry the Empress did this." She said, and Marco shook her head, her face calm. Jace didn't know what thoughts were hiding under that face- it could be she was planning the trip home or planning a homicide and Jace wouldn't know. Her mother had had a lot more practice with the part of royal than Jace did.

"You know why she did this. Don't apologize." Marco said, and Jace nodded, swallowing.

She knew she would have to jump through hoops in Pixtopia, knew she would have to do the intricate dances of politics that she had gleefully avoided as a child. She knew that she was going to spend most of her time there playing a part. She just hadn't expected it to start on her wedding night. She had expected just _one_ night, one last night, of tranquility. One night getting to know her husband.

_Husband._ There it was again, the reminder that she was married.

She thought of her husband and couldn't help but smile slightly. He wasn't like the rest of the royal pixies she had met. He didn't act cold or haughty. He didn't play mind games. He was just as awkward as she was, and it was a welcome relief. It gave her hope that maybe she could grow to love him. She already knew that she smiled when she thought of him, and wasn't that a part of love in itself?

Nico came out of the bathroom, looking relieved to be out of the tuxedo and crown and back in their normal T-shirt and arm bands, the green plastic fangs giving off a soft glow in their cupped hands.

They had a black eye.

"I got into a fight with one of the guards." He said proudly, as Jace rushed forwards to inspect his face.  "And they don't have ice here."

"I heard they threw you in a cage." Jace said, worried.

She saw how pale Nico was, knew Nico was kind of scared. But there was no way the fourteen year old was going to admit to it.

"Yeah, but it wasn't so bad. I had Annie with me."

"We spent the whole time till we were interviewed planning pranks for people back in the Underworld." Annie piped up from her spot by her heat lamp.

Jace reached out and waved her hand over Nico's face, focusing on healing it. Nothing happened.

"Magic dampers are over everything in the castle; only the Empress' magic works here." Tom said, sounding frustrated.

" _Fuck._ "Jace spat out. She hadn't thought of that- what if she was injured somehow in the Empress' castle and wasn't able to heal herself?

" _Hey._ " Marco said sternly, tilting Jace's head to face her. "Even if you don't live in my castle anymore-" Marco's voice wavered and broke, and Jace wanted to cry too- "I'm still your mother, and I do _not_ allow cussing."

Jace managed a watery smile and a nod. "Okay, Mom."

"Good." Marco said, smiling at her daughter. "Now, come have some hot cocoa. You have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

 

Jace woke up to an insistent knocking on the door, light but not stopping.

She sat up from her awkward sleep on the couch and floundered off it, smoothing her green skirt. She hurriedly gathered her hair into an acceptable bun and removed the red hoodie, shivering almost immediately. She worried she was never going to get used to the cold.

When she opened the door and looked down, she was _definitely_ not expecting to see the Empress. She let go of the door handle and immediately curtsied, praying she didn't look as worn out and tired as she still felt.

"Empress. To what do I owe the honor?" She asked.

A polite smile settled on the Empress' face and Jace felt a shiver go up her spine. That smile left no room for excuses, and Jace wondered what she- or her _family,_ god forbid- would have to go through today.

"I realized I may have been a bit... harsh... with the treatment of you and your family in last night's interrogation." The Empress began.

_Harsh is one word for it. Cruel is another._ Jace thought, fighting to keep the scowl off her face and let the Empress continue.

"I don't know you as well as I should know my nephew's wife, I believe." She continued. "I would like to change that and wondered if you could accompany me to one of my revels?"

Jace's blood froze. She had heard many things about the revels in Pixtopia, and none of them good. There were drinks that could drive you to madness. There were paths you could wander and never return. There were foods that could make you forget who you were, and more foods to meld you to whoever someone wanted you to be.

If you bled at a revel, they said that different kinds of blood grew different kinds of gems and flowers most beautiful. The revels were thrown on strange earth.

And that was all without ever setting a foot on the dance floor.

_So this was her plan._

 Jace thought, wondering if she could possibly find a way to politely refuse the offer. But there was steel in the Empress' eyes. To refuse would be a deadly insult.

"I would be honored to, my Empress." She said, with another deep curtsy.

They traveled there by a carriage that was rather small for Jace- she had to duck her head so her horns wouldn't damage the roof, but she didn't complain. She'd just have to deal with it- she was probably the tallest person in Pixtopia, even though by demon standards, she was _small._

When the doors opened, the first thing Jace heard was music. She couldn't describe what it was even like- it wasn't like the magical binding song of the Blood Moon Ball, or like human music. It was haunting and melodious, and it sunk into Jace's bones and scraped against her skin. She found herself struggling against the pull of the music, trying to keep her head.

"I have some of the aristocrats here that I must speak to first, I'm afraid." The Empress said, smiling. It was a cold and calculating smile, but Jace could tell the Empress wanted to seem polite and apologetic, so that was the role Jace let her play. "Feel free to dance, Duchess."

_Duchess._ That was another thing she would have to get used to.

She felt the Empress' commanding stare on her and braced herself internally. The Empress wouldn't be satisfied until she set foot on the dancing ground. Jace approached it hesitantly, wondering which of the stories she would discover to be true.

When she reached the edges of the dancing area, the music grew overwhelming. It swept every thought out of Jace's mind, every worry. It was almost as if she didn't exist anymore.

_Isn't this wonderful music for dancing?_

And then Jace's feet were moving of her own accord and she was dancing across the ground. She didn't know what she was dancing- didn't know if it was a dance that involved partners or a dance that she made alone. Didn't know if it was a waltz or something more erratic. All she knew was that she had to keep dancing, because if she stopped something _terrible_ would happen. She didn't even know what would happen.

She only knew that she couldn't stop dancing, had to keep twirling.

How much time had passed? Where was her family? She didn't know where she even was.

Dance. Twirl from one end to the other, feet striking the ground, always just missing hitting the next person. Her chest was aching for air, her feet were throbbing and she was distantly aware she was crying.

Was she crying? Why did her feet hurt?

_Come on, keep dancing!_

She glanced down at one point and saw that her feet were _bleeding._ She was dancing on sharp rocks and twigs, and there were tears on her face, and she woke up from the haze of the music. 

It was still all around, beckoning her to dance, but no longer overwhelming her. She stumbled off of the dancing grounds, and suddenly the Empress was there, smiling triumphantly, cold as ever.

"There you are, Jacelyn." She said, her voice light, speaking as though scolding a child for wandering. "It's been three hours. Where... dear, what happened? You're bleeding."

"The music overwhelmed me." Jace said, working hard to keep the pain out of her voice. She needed to sit down, treat her feet before they could get infected.  The Empress had the gall to look surprised, and then her aura manifested like Arrog's had when he was embarrassed, and the Empress smiled, acting sheepish.

"Of course. I forgot- to be unaffected by the music you have to hold an item belonging to a pixie. It's a long passed down story, I'm surprised you haven't heard it. How many tales have you heard about my people?"

Jace felt a sudden surge of anger. The Empress had done this as another power play. The Empress _knew_ Jace saw through her act. And she didn't care.

 "I have heard many tales of Pixtopia, mostly of pixie cruelty. Especially of killing with kindness, Empress. I always found them fascinating and fear-inspiring." She raised herself up to her full height of five foot two- small in hell. A giant here.

 

"I find you to be the same." She said, keeping her voice carefully controlled.She couldn't let her anger shine through, couldn't appear proud or insubordinate. "But let me have the honor of telling you a story of my people."

 

"There was a princess of the underworld, different from all it's children before. This child would not run and scream. She didn't like the noises the others made, didn't like the chaos that the children seemed to thrive on. This princess grew up somewhat of a joke around her classmates, and their jibes stung, but did not cut."

 

 

"When she grew, someone sought to crush her spirit, to break her. The first time, he succeeded, though he lost his life in the process. When the broken princess put her life together again, he wanted to crush her a second time, from beyond the grave. This time, he failed. Today, he's trapped in a box of souls, always remembering the crimes he committed. Always aware of the time passing. You see, Empress, this Princess knows authority. She will always bow to the will of her superiors, always respect them. But _never_ , never again, will she be a shattered plaything."

 

 

Slowly she raised her eyes to see the Empress, who had a familiar look in her eye. She was furious, yes, but reappraising. She had thought it would be easy to turn Jace into a pretty doll, just another agreeable _object_. And as Jace curtsied again and got ready to walk away, she thought she saw a faint glimmer of respect under all the anger.

 

"I trust you know the way back to the castle?" The Empress asked. Jace smiled slightly and nodded.

 

"Of course, Empress. I've memorized the way."

 

"Safe journeys, then." Said the Empress. Jace gave one final curtsy before heading to the path, eyes set on the castle several miles away.

 

As she started walking, she wondered what flowers would grow out of her blood.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The walk back to the castle took Jace an hour, and every step had brought a fresh wave of pain. When she reached the castle, she was informed that the presentation of her palace was in an hour and a half.

 

She was rushed up the hall to the family suite. Marco took one look at Jace- the torn, muddy hem of her dress; how her hair had a greasy sheen and how she winced in pain every time she took a step. For a moment there was murder in her eyes, but then her face smoothed over again.

 

She ordered Jace to the sink, where she took a bottle of traveling shampoo and scrubbed Jace's hair down, then bound it back in a tight braid and twisted the braid to form a bun. She shoved a gown into Jace's arms- a royal blue one, backless.

 

“Put that on.” She instructed, pointing to the bathroom.

 

Jace slipped into the backless gown like she was ordered, shivering at the feel of the cool breeze on her back. After a moment, she unfolded her wings, watching as they pushed their way out of the slit marks.She left them half-folded, the black feathers gleaming in the sunlight coming in through the window.

 

She took a look in the mirror and winced- she looked exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and pain shone through crystal clear on her face.

 

There was no time to apply the heavy eyeliner she wore the previous night. She squared her shoulders and lifted her head, letting her eyelids fall shut slightly.

 

There. She looked like a royal. Cold, haughty, but royal.

 

She left the bathroom, and sat down while her mom used cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide to clean out the cuts on Jace's feet. Then she wore a simple pair of sandals to protect from dirt, and her family was ushered to the celebration.

 

They were separated again, Jace's family going to join the throng gathering while Jace joined her husband. It was a struggle to keep her face straight, but she managed, ignoring the pain of her feet as best as she could.

 

_Come on, Jace, you've done this before. Well, something like this._

 

Arrog was waiting for her, looking distinctly more polished than he had the night before. He was smiling, until Jace got close enough where he could see the circles under her eyes.

 

His smile disappeared, and he opened his mouth to speak, but then they were all but shoved out into the waiting crowd.

 

Jace looked around for her family and managed to spy Nico scratching the deep crack marks on his face. He caught sight of her and grinned, his green plastic fangs flashing in the sunlight as he shot her a thumbs-up.

 

Jace smiled back at him briefly before she spotted something else- a few cameras, hovering in the air. They were keeping track of Jace, Arrog, and the servants following behind them. Jace watched as one of the cameras zoomed in on her, catching a close-up of her exhausted face and how heavy her gait was.

 

She fought to keep the fear from flickering across her face, made her smile freeze.

 

Arrog set a hand on Jace's arm lightly, and Jace's smile softened and became more genuine. The pain in her feet suddenly lessened, and it took a moment for her to realize she was no longer walking, but hovering just a half-inch or so above the ground. She shot Arrog a grateful smile, and he smiled back at her gently.

 

_He's a good person. Not like the others._

 

They were directed to the front of the crowd, where a makeshift stage was. On a gentle hill behind it was what Jace assumed to be her castle- covered in a giant white tarp, ridiculously enough. Jace pushed the amusement welling up in her down.

 

The Empress climbed the steps to the stairs, and Jace watched as she scanned the front of the crowd. When her eyes reached Jace, a cold smile appeared on her face, triumph in her eyes. Jace felt a surge of anger and pushed it away stubbornly.

 

_You fucking bitch._ A dark part of her mind hissed. 

 

The Empress reached the podium, and silence fell almost instantly. Jace relaxed slightly, glad for even a moment of quiet.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the Empress announced, "It is my greatest honor to present the Duke and Duchess with their wedding gift! Forged by the most powerful crystals in our mines, I present to you the first architectural masterpiece of the era, the full pixtopian palace!" 

  
  


The tarp vanished and Jace forced herself not to laugh, her face lighting up as she took in her new home. 

  
  


It looked  _exactly_ like Elsa's palace in  _Frozen._ Jace wondered if there was supposed to be a subliminal message there, or if the Empress had just liked the design. She guessed it was the first, but chose to ignore it. 

  
  


Frozen was a favorite of hers, after all. 

  
  


After what seemed like an acceptable time of admiration, Jace stepped forwards and curtsied deeply.

  
  


“Your gift is very deeply appreciated, Empress.” Jace said, making sure her voice was pleasant. “I'm honored that you've chosen to present this to my husband and I.”

  
  


The Empress smiled kindly at Jace, but it didn't reach her eyes. 

  
  


“I'm glad.” She said. “This palace was forged from the finest crystals in our mines, over the course of the last eight months.”

  
  


Jace forced her face to be still again, even though her mind was racing. 

  
  


_I only accepted the marriage offer two months ago. How long has she had this planned?_

  
  


“It's state of the art.” The Empress bragged, her aura manifesting proudly. “Mirrornet access upon every wall, a crystal in place to prevent unwanted visitors from entering via dimensional scissors, and a grand balcony to admire your dukedom.”

  
  


Around her, Jace could see the locals standing taller, glowing with pride.

  
  


“Best of all,” The Empress added, “your own staff. I've handpicked them myself, to serve any needs you might have!”

  
  


Beside her, Arrog stiffened slightly. Obviously he was seeing something she wasn't. So Jace smiled at her staff and at the Empress.

  
  


“Pixtopia is quite the beautiful land.” She admitted. “And I look forward to getting to know my staff and the people of Hexelshire.”

  
  


The Empress smiled again.

  
  


“Well, that's wonderful, because they've prepared a street fair for you today!” She said, throwing her arms wide. “I hope you and your family will enjoy a taste of our culture.”

  
  


The crowd scattered, people moving quickly to booths and tents that had been set up the night before.

  
  


Jace wanted nothing more than to sit down and bandage her feet, talk to her family, maybe have a quiet moment with Arrog.

  
  


Instead she turned and offered him a brilliant smile.

  
  


“Shall we join the festivities, husband?”

  
  


  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

Jace had planned to wander from booth to booth and listen to the pixie's spiels on their wares, see if anything had caught her eye. But as soon as they weren't surrounded by people, Arrog spoke quietly.

  
  


“Princess?” He said, and Jace forced herself not to wince.

  
  


“Duchess,” She corrected gently, putting on a smile for the crowd. “And yes?”

  
  


“Where were you before the ceremony?” Arrog asked. “You don't look well- are you ill?”

  
  


Jace wondered how much she should say- part of her wanted to say _Your Aunt had the brilliant idea to shove me onto an enchanted dance floor, my feet are still kind of bleeding, and I'm not used to this climate, it's so_ _ **freezing.**_

  
  


But she glanced over at Arrog again and knew he didn't deserve the anger that was simmering low down in her chest- he was her husband, the only pixie she liked so far, and he was a good person. He was just worried about her, that was all.

  
  


So she picked gentler words.

  
  


“Thank you for your concern. I'm not ill. The Empress requested that I accompany her to a revel and unfortunately forgot to warn me that the music would be enchanted there.” She said, looking down at him and watching an expression of horror flicker briefly over his face. “I was caught up in the spell for a while, but I think I'll be alright.”

  
  


Arrog looked to Jace's feet, hissing softly, a sympathetic expression on his face. Jace assumed he had been in the same situation before, at least once.

  
  


He let go of her forearm and took her hand, and Jace's spirals lit up, glowing again along with her pupils.

  
  


He led her over to one of the tents- the way this one looked a bit more extravagant than the others made Jace realize it must be set up for royalty.

  
  


When he pushed the tent flap aside, there was a squeak and two pixies leapt apart from each other, one of them glowing dark red. Arrog seemed to recognize them, because he relaxed and led Jace inside.

  
  


The red pixie's glow deepened when he caught sight of her.

  
  


“Your grace!” He said, ducking into a low bow and elbowing his boyfriend, who did the same, if a bit clumsier than the first.

  
  


The pixie glanced from Jace to Arrog, his smile twitching as though he was suppressing a laugh.

  
  


“Sup, Princess?” He said. The red pixie shot him a dark look, and he rephrased his words. “I mean, uh, Duchess? Archduchess? Hey.”

  
  


He bowed again, but the gesture seemed more mocking of formality than anything. Jace decided she liked him, grinning at how casual he was.

  
  


The red pixie straightened, clasping his hands together.

  
  


“Do you require assistance, your Grace?” He asked, ignoring the way Arrog flinched at the words. “We are ever at your disposal.”

  
  


Jace smiled and shrugged slightly, squeezing Arrog's hand lightly. Noting how relaxed Arrog was around the two, she decided she could speak her mind there.

  
  


“The only thing that I want is for people to stop being so _formal,_ believe me.” She said, grinning slightly. “I don't know what you might have heard about us Lucitors, but we act more like commoners than anything.”

  
  


She paused, then continued to explain.

  
  


“I mean... the King drags us to Love Sentence concerts. The Queen has us watch Mackie Hand reruns whenever they're on TV.” She smiled slightly, shrugging. “We're all just kids.”

  
  


“Huh,” said the more casual pixie after a moment. “Your Dad sounds like a _dork.”_

  
  


The red pixie hit the other with one of his wings, which just made him grin.

  
  


Arrog stepped in before anyone else could speak. “The Princess was caught at a party with enchanted music this morning.” He explained, and a similar shocked expression flickered over the two pixies faces. “Do you know anything about it, Porridon?”

  
  


“You were _enchanted?”_ The red pixie- Porridon- said, sounding absolutely horrified. “You poor thing, you _must_ sit down. Splaats?”

  
  


Jace noted that Splaats was already more serious, waiting till Jace released Arrog's hand and sat in one of the chairs lining the tent.

  
  


“Are you hurt?” He asked. “Bruises, scrapes, anything like that?”

  
  


“I wasn't able to get a good look because the day's been kind of busy, but I think my feet are cut up.” She said. “They've been bleeding, and normally they're scabbed over by now. Is there some aspect of the enchanted music that keeps them from healing?”

  
  


Splaats didn't seem to hear her question, reaching for the hem of her dress, all business. When Porridon slapped him lightly upside the head he scowled.

  
  


“Ah, shizzie.” He said, and Jace noted that Pixtopians seemed to have a _thing_ against swearing. “Can I take a look your Maje...” He shot a look at Porridon, frowning slightly. “Highne... no, hang on, _grace!_ Yeah, can I take a look, your Grace?”

  
  


Jace stifled a laugh, pulling up the hem of her dress so that her feet and calves were exposed. She looked down at the cuts and grimaced; they were worse than she had expected. Still, she tried to play it off, smiling.

  
  


“Really, please call me Jace. I'm not one for formalities.”

  
  


From the way Porridon looked mortified, Jace guessed she had said something wrong, but Splaats only nodded. His purple glow extended slightly, healing the cuts up her ankles.

  
  


“How long were you enchanted?” Porridon said, his tone clearly showing he was desperate for a change in subjects. Jace shrugged, frowning slightly.

  
  


“According to the Empress I was enchanted for three hours. I don't remember it too well- I sort of lost my head.”

  
  


Splaats froze, looking up at Jace with a startled expression.

  
  


“You lasted for _three hours?”_ He asked, his tone amazed. “That is metal as _fudge!”_

  
  


Porridon whacked Splaats with his wing again, but Splaats only grinned.

  
  


“Ay, the lady says to be casual, I'm being casual!” He said, healing one last cut on Jace's legs before standing. “Seriously though, Jace, you're pretty heavy metal.”

  
  


Then he turned to Arrog, grinning.

  
  


“You're a pretty lucky dude, Arry.” He said, and Jace watched as Arrog started glowing pink.

  
  


“Thank you.” Jace said with a grin, letting go of her dress so it fell to cover her feet again. “Though my sister Stel would say it was punk rock.”

  
  


“T-that sounds like I have a girl's name!” Arrog protested, but Jace laughed.

  
  


“I think it's a cute nickname!” She told Arrog- apparently the wrong thing to say, because his glow just brightened and he said something in bell-speak.

  
  


“Punk rock is _lame.”_ Splaats said, then decided to change the subject. “Jace, do you have any embarrassing nicknames?”

  
  


Jace shrugged, smiling.

  
  


“Not really. I mean, Jace _is_ my nickname. It's short for Jacelyn.”

  
  


“It's not lame enough.” Splaats decided, looking back and forth between Porridon and Arrog. “How do you guys feel about Jacey? Kinda lame, right?”

  
  


“Jacey?” She asked. “As in JCPennies?”

  
  


“It's perfect!” Splaats said decisively, and Jace stood, grinning at Arrog, who was still somewhat glowing, looking rather embarrassed.

  
  


“It was nice to meet you, Porridon and Splaats, but I think it's time I got back out to the crowd.” Jace said, grinning at them.

  
  


Arrog said something at the two in bellspeak, and then Jace offered him her arm again. He took it and she squared her shoulders, the 'royal' expression falling onto her face again as Jace lifted her chin and let her eyelids droop only slightly.

  
  


Arrog pushed open the tentflap, and they went to join the crowd once more.

  
  


Jace was starting to feel as though she could fit in here.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The little fair had ended up being a bit of fun, once Jace wasn't in so much pain. She had wandered around from booth to booth, looking at little trinkets and buying what interested her. A chain necklace with a glowing purple crystal went to Nikki. A necklace studded with small green crystals was going to be a gift for Nova, and a matching one with sapphires would be a gift for Nova's wife-to-be, Cecelia.

  
  


A soldier of the Empress' informed Jace that her belongings had been searched. Nothing had been found suspicious, so everything of hers had been delivered to the palace.

  
  


As the fair ended and the Pixtopians were taking down their tents, Jace and Arrog were approached by Marco.

  
  


“Jace, sweetheart, it's time for us to be going.”

  
  


Jace inhaled sharply before nodding. She knew that her family wouldn't be able to stay in Pixtopia for a long time, but Jace had thought she'd have more than just a _day_ to get used to the fact that they weren't going to be there anymore.

  
  


Arrog let go of her arm, floating back a few feet, presumably to give Jace a chance to say goodbye to her family.

  
  


Annie ran up to Jace, her dress torn and smudged, her white ponytail tangled as she leaped up into Jace's arms.

  
  


“Promise you won't forget us?” She asked, her voice slightly anxious. “You'll come visit and watch movies with me still, right?”

  
  


Jace laughed and hugged Annie close, spinning her around playfully.

  
  


“I'll visit as soon as I can. And we can do mirrorphone calls to watch movies until I have this whole Archduchess thing figured out, okay?”

  
  


Annie nodded solemnly, the worry not quite leaving her eyes, so Jace reached out and tweaked her nose. Then Annie laughed, bringing her hands up to her face, and Jace set her down.

  
  


Trixie stepped up to Jace next, waiting till Jace's focus was firmly on her before doing anything.

  
  


'Don't let the cats with human faces bully you.' Trixie signed to her, and Jace stifled a laugh at the term Trixie had come up with when she was nine.

  
  


'I won't.' Jace signed back, smiling at her. 'But you be sure to keep me updated, okay?'

  
  


'I will, but I can't promise it will be accurate.' Trixie signed back, flashing her wide grin. 'I love you.'

  
  


Jace swallowed back the lump in her throat and summoned up another smile.

  
  


'I love you too, sweet pea.'

  
  


Trixie wrinkled her nose at the term of endearment and then flung herself at Jace, wrapping her arms around Jace tightly for a second before pulling away, her gold eye glinting briefly in the light of the slowly-setting sun.

  
  


Nico slunk up to Jace next, rubbing his arms along his sides. Jace could see his pupils flashing from normal to a button imprint and back again and she realized that the stress of the goodbye was bringing the beldam part of Nico out.

  
  


Jace reached forwards and yanked her brother into a hug tightly, tousling his hair.

  
  


“I love you, kiddo.” She whispered, and then tried to grin, though tears were filling her eyes. “You gotta play enough pranks in the castle, okay? I _saw_ you buying those Pixtopian fireworks earlier. Put 'em to good use.”

  
  


“I love you too.” Nico said, their eyes settling to their normal purple. They flashed a grin back at her, though their eyes were shining. “Oh _shit,_ that's gonna be great!” They blurted out, ignoring the offended gasp of one of the nearby booth owners.

  
  


“Video it to me and send it via mirrorphone, alright?”

  
  


“You bet.” Nico said, stepping back finally and shooting finger guns at Jace.

  
  


Milo stepped forwards next, tears pouring down his face, and Jace started crying.

  
  


Unlike Nico, Milo needed no prompting and clung to Jace in a hug, hiccuping.

  
  


“I'm gonna miss you so much!”

  
  


“I'm gonna miss you too.” Jace choked out, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You let me know how your plays go, okay?”

  
  


“Alright.” He said with a watery smile. Jace dried her tears, glad she hadn't had the time to put on her dramatic eyeliner.

  
  


“Make sure Grandpa Dave e-mails me with your performance on _Hamlet,_ alright?” She asked, and Milo nodded. “I love you, Milo.”

  
  


“I love you, too.” He managed before bursting into tears again, stepping backwards where Nico slung an arm around him.

  
  


Stel approached Jace next, grabbing her by the shoulders and tilting her chin up.

  
  


“You're a Lucitor.” she said. “Don't let _any_ of these idiots boss you around.”

  
  


“I won't.” Jace said to her, and she meant it. She would be no one's plaything.

  
  


She pulled Jace into a tight hug and Jace heard her ribs pop faintly, but she returned the hug just as fiercely. This was her big sister. Jace had known her all her life- she was the one who chased the bullies away, the one who protected Jace, the one who pulled her to her feet when she was down.

  
  


And then she was gone and both Jace's parents were hugging her. She closed her eyes, allowing herself one last time to feel _small,_ to feel vulnerable and protected.

  
  


“I'm _so_ proud of you.” Said her father, wiping tears from her eyes. “You're a true princess of the Underworld. More than that, you're our _daughter.”_

  
  


“I love you, my little firecracker.” Mom said, and Jace felt more tears well up in her eyes. Mom hadn't said that nickname for her since she was a small child, prone to setting things on fire suddenly.

  
  


“I love you guys too.” Jace managed to say with a watery smile. “I'll text as often as I can, I promise.”

  
  


One by one her family climbed into the large carriage, so dark and out of place in Pixtopia, and then flames rose high into the sky and they were gone.

  
  


Jace broke, choking back a sob, and then she felt Arrog's hand on her arm again.

  
  


She looked down at him and he smiled, his eyes concerned, though he was glowing softly, blushing.

  
  


“Are you okay?”

  
  


Jace considered for a moment before deciding to tell the truth and shook her head.

  
  


“No, I'm not okay. But I have to be.”

  
  


She let out a long sigh and then wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand, looking up at her new home. It stood out in the dusk, glowing softly.

  
  


“Let's go inside.” She said finally.

  
  


 


	15. Chapter 15

  
  


It had been two weeks in Pixtopia, and Jace found that it wasn't as terrible as she had been dreading it to be.

  
  


Every day they were in assemblies beginning after breakfast around seven AM, lasting until almost dusk. She was sure it would lighten up eventually, but for now her and Arrog had townspeople to meet and an economic crisis to avert.

  
  


There was staff they still had to appoint- Jace had to choose her lady's maids, they had to find someone who would work in the garden, they had to appoint someone who would help as a go-between for the townspeople and themselves.

  
  


The go-between one was a natural choice- Porridon was very much a diplomat, and he volunteered. Being one of the few pixies Jace actually knew, he was welcome to the position.

  
  


And the issue of the gardener sorted itself out.

  
  


One day after assemblies Jace, Arrog, and Porridon were on their way to attend dinner. And then Arrog would retreat to his own room to do whatever, and Jace would retreat to her room on the opposite side of _that door_ to unpack and text her family with the day's events.

  
  


The only difference on this day was that, just as Arrog opened his mouth to speak, the bell for assembly rang again after they had left.

  
  


Jace stifled an internal groan, unfolding her wings halfway again so they were a heavy weight on her back. For a moment Jace, Arrog, and Porridon just looked at each other, wondering who was showing up unannounced.

  
  


Then Porridon shrugged and turned back to the doors and this time Jace actually _did_ groan, quietly and under her breath. Then she squared her shoulders and let her eyelids drop slightly, summoning up her haughty expression as easily as pulling on a jacket.

  
  


Pixtopia was rather helpful when it came to constructing fronts.

  
  


Arrog shook his wings out and gave Jace an encouraging smile, and Jace smiled back.

  
  


She could do this. She could do one more meeting, then spend some time with her husband.

  
  


Jace pushed open the doors and for a moment it was as though everything froze. Porridon stood staring in shock, and the air around Arrog burst with the not quite purple, not quite pink glow.

  
  


In the center of the room stood a pixie, her reflection bouncing off at least a dozen crystal surfaces. She was everything that Jace had realized Pixtopians considered beautiful- long, bouncy curls, big and innocent eyes- and Jace couldn't help but instantly compare this to her tangled updo and tired face.

  
  


The pixie caught sight of Arrog and the room lit up with a salmon-pink glow as she threw herself into Arrog's arms with a cry of “Oh, _Arry!_ I'm so _sorry!”_

  
  


It was only Jace's “nothing-fazes-me” front that kept her mouth from flying open and asking what the _hell_ was going on, forget the ridiculous non-rule of not swearing in Pixtopia.

  
  


As she had begun to do when she needed guidance, Jace glanced back at Porridon to observe his face and see what she should do. While he looked shocked, there was nothing in his face to suggest that the pixie girl was a threat. Jace relaxed a fraction.

  
  


After a moment Porridon cleared his throat and the pixie's glow intensified as she sprang back from Arrog.

  
  


“O-Oh, I'm sorry, Arry,” the pixie said, curtsying to him, and then she finally noticed Jace and folded her wings flawlessly in a show of fullest respect. “And to you, your grace.”

  
  


Jace said nothing, deciding to watch the conversation for cues. It had been a valid strategy before in situations where she was the odd one out.

  
  


“No, don't worry!” Arrog said and smiled (and Jace realized that she hadn't seen him genuinely happy since before he knew who she was, back in the marketplace), “Please don't be so formal with me, Jixie, thats the last thing I want!”

  
  


Jace watched as the pixie- Jixie?-'s glow brightened further and the girl shook her head.

  
  


“Don't be silly, your grace,” she said delicately. “I acted as I might have... _before.”_

  
  


_What in the hell is going on here?,_ Jace thought again. It was clear that the girl, Porridon, and Arrog had known each other a long time, and Jace felt like an outsider in her own house. She pushed the feeling away, scolding herself internally.  _You're being fucking ridiculous. If this was you, Nova, and Nikki I bet Arrog would feel just as much an outsider as you do right now._

  
  


That thought comforted her because she was sure it was true, that it would be true with _any_ group of old friends and a new person, and the polite smile on her face became easier to keep up.

  
  


Jixie looked back at Jace, and Jace watched as her expression became slightly nervous. That also made Jace feel a little better (though she hated herself for it) because it meant she still looked the part of the Underworld girl. The pixie girl looked away again, speaking to Arrog.

  
  


“I guess I thought you'd come here alone, I'm sorry. I just came to apologize... I wasn't there for you at the wedding. I was upset that things would change, and I took it out on you. I wasn't being a good friend.”

  
  


Jixie turned to Jace and Jace forced herself away from the thoughts in her own head and the rising exhaustion she was feeling, playing the part of the Archduchess once more.

  
  


“And to you, my Grace, I apologize as well. I was to be your house's alchemist, but neglected both the wedding and my duties to you- It's because of me that your bridal suite has no flowers!”

  
  


That hadn't bothered Jace that much- flowers were beautiful, yes, but she had no idea what flowers she'd like in Pixtopia (especially after the whole bleeding-grows-flowers-some-places-and-I-bled-a-lot thing), and she had no clue if Pixtopians would bother to look at Underworld flora and fauna.

  
  


“I've come to humbly request I might serve you and your husband as I had originally promised.”

  
  


All Jace wanted, suddenly, was to be back in jeans and a tank top, her wings stowed away and mirrorphone in hand, the family group chat open. She was _nineteen._ She shouldn't be married and approving of servants, let alone trying to run a whole _town._ Her inadequacy came crashing down upon her so hard it took all she had to not run and hide.

  
  


“Please, call me Jacelyn or Jace.” She said gently, smiling (and this time she meant it, because this was just a girl like her, who only wanted to garden- and besides, she was a friend of Arrog's! She couldn't be _that_ bad.) “I'm also not one for formalities.”

  
  


That out of the way, Jace continued on.

  
  


“And of course! I would love for you to have your job back.”

  
  


She didn't bother glancing to Arrog for approval, knowing he definitely approved.

  
  


Jixie's smile was so bright it could have lit up a spring day, and Jace couldn't help but feel a little bit calmer because of it.

  
  


“Thank you, _thank you,_ so much Jace!” She said, wasting no time in using the endearment- and that was a relief, seeing as Porridon _still_ called her by her title.

  
  


The pixie girl fluttered down to a small caravan she had apparently brought with her, nearly overflowing with equipment.

  
  


“I have a wedding gift a long time coming,” She said, bending to pull out an odd flowerpot with a dark glass dome covering it. Jace saw Arrog grin out of the corner of her eye before turning back to see what flower the gift was.

  
  


Jixie (if that was her name, Jace still wasn't clear what Arrog had said) tapped the glass and the dome became transparent, revealing the flickering petals of a flaming rose inside. The rose was perfectly preserved in soil that was mixed with ashes, but all Jace could see was the flames. She inhaled sharply as the pixie presented her with the flowerpot, placing it in Jace's hands.

  
  


Instantly she couldn't help but feel bad for her earlier confusion and upset at the situation- even in the _Underworld_ it was hard to grow the roses that Jace loved so much. They were picky, fragile plants that died quickly under any change of condition.

  
  


The fact that the pixie had taken the time to find out Jace's favorite flower, attain seeds and grow the plant showed clearly that the other girl cared a _lot._

“My bridal gift to you,” the pixie girl said. “May this be my promise that I will do everything in my power to serve your happiness.”

  
  


There was a _knowing_ glint in the other girl's eye that made Jace wonder if the girl knew about her past (about _him_ , a voice whispered in the back of her mind), and as Jace looked down at the plant the sheer amount of _memories_ nearly knocked her flat on her back.

  
  


(A strange mixture of emotions swelled in Jace's chest and she was sure it was showing on her face- sorrow, nostalgia, touched, and was that a bit of _fear?_ )

  
  


After a moment Jace summoned up a smile and forced it to be more genuine.

  
  


“I don't know how you managed to do this, but thank you,” Jace managed around the lump that rose in her throat. “It's beautiful.”

  
  


The pixie girl gave her that strange smile again, unsettling Jace.

  
  


“No, thank _you,_ Jace,” she said, “for the new beginning.”

  
  


With that she lowered herself into a delicate bow (everything had to be done so _delicately_ here, Jace with her sturdy bones and sharp nails and pointed teeth felt out of place), before turning away to flutter back to Arrog.

  
  


“I don't have anything for you, Arry,” She said, glowing again.

  
  


Arrog shook his head, his glow bursting into being again.

  
  


“No, you just _being_ here is enough! After what happened...”

  
  


Jace bent her head to the flower, the rose's flames tickling her face comforably, and wondered _what_ had happened. She observed the rose again and a strange panicky feeling rose in her chest, making tears swell in her eyes that she rapidly forced down. Any emotion that was negative was considered a complete weakness here.

  
  


“No, Arry, it was my fault.” The girl insisted. “ I should have supported you, and again, I'm sorry.”

  
  


A silence hung in the air momentarily before Porridon spoke up smoothly, and Jace internally thanked him for ending what would have quickly become an awkward situation.

  
  


“Jinxx,” He said ( _that_ was her name! Jace quickly committed it to memory), May I show you to your laboratory?”

  
  


Jace forced her face back to a blank expression and released her vice grip on the plant to wave at Jinxx. “It was wonderful to meet you.” Jace said, keeping her voice light, smiling politely.

  
  


Jinxx curtsied to her and smiled at Arrog, then turned and followed Porridon out the door, leaving only a trace of her pink glow behind.

  
  


Arrog himself was still glowing a purple-pink, not quite sparkling yet, before shaking his head and looking up at Jace. He smiled, and Jace noticed it was the first time that day there had been no anxiety to it.

  
  


“That rose is from Heck, right?” He asked, then chuckled. “Jixie really has a way with flowers.”

  
  


Jace's smile softened and became more genuine, though there was still that panicky feeling beating around inside her.

  
  


“Yes, it's from the Underworld.” She confirmed. “Not only that, it's been my favorite flower since I was sixteen. It's really wonderful of her to bring it to me.”

  
  


“That's Jixie for ya!” Arrog said, beaming. “She's really nice, always thinking of others... and stuff... heh...”

  
  


He blushed again and looked down, and Jace swallowed back the small sting of jealousy she felt, chiding herself to stop being petty. Her smile grew more wooden once more, and the panic in her chest threatened to overwhelm her as she brushed her fingers over the petals of the flaming rose.

  
  


“Well, I'm glad that she decided she still wanted to be our gardener.” Jace said firmly. This was true- she made Arrog happy, and it was now one more thing Jace didn't have to worry about choosing.

  
  


Arrog chuckled again, glowing brighter.

  
  


“Yeah, I was sure I miffed her off before the wedding... I'm so glad she's back!” He said, before turning down the hallway to his room.

  
  


Jace looked around to confirm she was alone before letting the fine-just-fine facade drop.

  
  


As the panic only continued to grow, Jace headed to her room and set the flowerpot down on one of the many stands, instantly feeling a little calmer.

  
  


With shaking hands she peeled out of her dress, leaving it in a crimson pool on the floor and fumbled around in her dresser for jeans and a tanktop, stowing her wings tightly in her back, thanking the universe silently that there were no cameras in her suite to capture the state she was in.

  
  


She pulled on the tanktop and shimmied into her jeans, collapsing on her bed. With one hand she fumbled on her nightstand, grabbing first the mirrorphone and then the large pink headphones- different from her green noise-cancelling ones. She plugged the headphones into her mirrorphone and shoved them on, opening the mirrorphone and starting up a playlist.

  
  


Heavy metal poured into Jace's ears, making her cringe with the _noise._ Somehow, though, it beat against the panic in her chest, dulling its sharp edges. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, curled up on the bed with her eyes shut tightly and the music drowning everything else out.

  
  


(Long enough for the sun to set, for the sky to fade from bright blue to dusky twilight. Long enough to miss Arrog's gentle knock on the door, inviting her to dinner. Long enough to ignore the messages coming in from the handheld mirror reserved for Pixtopian contacts- probably Porridon, asking where she was or reminding her about the meetings of the next day.)

  
  


When the panic had faded completely she pulled off the headphones, the sudden _quiet_ both a welcome relief and strangely surrounding her. She opened her mirrorphone again to check her messages.

  
  


**femme fatale:** JACE

**femme fatale:** I HAVE A DATE WITH THE ICE CREAM GIRL

**femme fatale:** THIS HAS BEEN THREE DAYS IN THE LEADUP IM SO EXCITED

  
  


Jace laughed at Nikki's messages, internally reminding herself to make some teasing remark.

  
  


**necromancy and nova:** how the fuck did you do this whole marriage thing?? we've got like three zillion things to do and im dying

**necromancy and nova:** dress fittings are in two weeks by the way. you're my maid of honor so you better show up

**necromancy and nova:** if you don't i will be forced to break into your castle and kidnap you from whatever meeting going on.

**jaceypennies:** unlike you, the empress had about half of everything figured out for me, and my parents helped.

**jaceypennies:** i bet the only things aunt star and janna are doing is suggesting food to have or bands to invite

**jaceypennies:** i'll try to get that day cleared, but if not PLEASE barge in and grab me, it would be fucking hilarious. poor arrog wouldn't know what to think.

  
  


The lighter things done, Jace checked the group chat.

  
  


**Trixiestix:** mom came THIS CLOSE to catching me raiding the candy stash. My life flashed before my eyes.

**thememeking:** lmao, its ok trixie we all know she wouldn't do anything.

**Stellarlord666:** you should have grabbed some food for me, i'm starving.

**Theaterking101:** guys

**Theaterking101:** Jace's day should be over by now

**stellarlord666:** oh yeah!! how was the day, duchess?

  
  


Jace frowned, typing out several responses.

  
  


**jaceypennies:(UNSENT)** i'm p sure I just met my husband's ex gf but I dunno

**jaceypennies:(UNSENT)** I don't fit in here you guys I fucking hate it 

**jaceypennies:(UNSENT)** i want to DIE

**jaceypennies:** it was fine.

  
  


No need for her family to know how miserable she was.

  
  


A sudden wave of exhaustion hit Jace and she closed the compact, slipping under the covers. As her eyes drifted shut, a strange thing happened.

  
  


A girl appeared in front of her, somewhere around three feet tall. She had Arrog's coloring with purple markings on her face, similar to Jace's own. On her wings, purple feathers grew.

  
  


“Welcome home, Mom.” She whispered. “By the way, you're out of Nutella, Ammie-Rannie had the last of it.”

  
  


Jace drifted off to sleep, and when she woke up she remembered nothing about the girl.

  
  


 


	16. Chapter 16

As the chime indicating they had no more appointments sounded, Jace gave an almost imperceptible sigh of relief.

  
  


It had been almost a month since she became Archduchess, and the appointments were _just_ starting to level out a little.

  
  


Glad for the chance to get out of the backless dress, Jace reached down and turned off the heat crystals that had been installed in her seat. The cold hit her almost immediately, making her shiver. She didn't bother thinking anything about it by now, but from the sideways glance Arrog gave her she could tell he was a little concerned. After barely a moment's hesitation, he spoke.

  
  


“Are you alright, Princess?” He asked, and Jace saw him flinch a bit at the wrong use of her title. “I mean, _your Grace.”_ A slight blush came over his features, but then he shrugged it off, noting Jace hadn't said anything about the accident. “Did the fire crystals not work?” He asked. “I'm sure Porridon wouldn't mind showing us the instructions for them again, we only got them installed last week.”

  
  


Jace shook her head, summoning up a tired but genuine smile.

  
  


“They work fine!” She said quickly. “I'm only cold when I turn them off- I never built up much of an immunity, even with yearly ski vacations to Earth.”

  
  


She slid out of the throne, stretching her wings to their full size- six feet across- and shaking them briefly before folding them over each other and compressing them into her back, adding thoughtfully,

  
  


“It'll probably get easier for me sooner or later, but I've always had the lowest tolerance towards cold in my family.”

  
  


She watched Arrog look at the chair with narrowed eyes, thinking, and then shrug before he turned back to her. She wondered for a moment if he thought she was faking it, then dismissed the thought. This was the pixie who had broken protocol for their wedding to make sure she was warm enough, after all.

  
  


“I can't imagine how hot your home dimension must have been!” Arrog chuckled, sounding almost casual for a moment before awkwardly adding, “your Grace.”

  
  


Jace shrugged slightly, keeping the slight dissappointment at the continued formalities hidden.

  
  


“It's hot. It's probably uncomfortably so for non-demons, but not intolerable. The demon type I fall under is kind of weak, though- not to mention you get used to the heat, with constant fires and trips to Lava Lake and all.”

  
  


Once she finished her short explanation she noted there was no one there except her, Arrog, and Porridon, so she let the poker face she had slip, her shoulders slumping and slouching slightly.

  
  


Arrog watched Jace for a moment before shrugging slightly.

  
  


“I g-guess so.” He said, making a small face that he clearly hadn't meant to. “T-that's good, then.” He mumbled.

  
  


Jace watched Arrog leave the room, most likely to head back to their joined suites, taking a second to close her eyes and just _breathe_ before trying to sort through the various requests and demands of the day. When she opened her eyes she noticed he had stopped just a few steps out the door.

  
  


She wondered if and why he was waiting for her, but then let herself relax, smiling as she made the few short steps to join him outside the assembly room. She tried to think of any conversation starters that weren't about the work they tackled during the day, and couldn't come up with a single one. Deciding she'd rather walk in silence than make a fool of herself, Jace kept her mouth shut.

  
  


Arrog just stared at her for a moment before making a little chiming noise that sounded a bit like a cough, turning to walk beside her, also silent.

  
  


Even though it was just walking back to their separate rooms together, Jace couldn't help but feel pleased at the small amount of progress. She'd never admit it, but with no one she really knew in Pixtopia, it was pretty lonely after the work day was done.

  
  


He reached his door and Jace continued on the short distance to hers, her hand on the doorknob before Arrog spoke.

  
  


“H-hey, um... Jace?”

  
  


It was the first name he said her name without any titles to it, and Jace was surprised by how happy that made her.

  
  


She let her hand drop off of the doorknob as she turned back to face her husband, a far more genuine smile than earlier on her face.

  
  


“Yeah, Arrog?”

  
  


Arrog rubbed his neck awkwardly, struggling for words.

  
  


“I um- I was _wondering_ ,” he said, “What is it you uh... you _do_ in your room every night?”

  
  


Jace raised an eyebrow, a bit confused, and Arrog started to glow.

  
  


“Not to be weird!” He added quickly. “It's just- with Jinxx and Porri and Splaats all here, I have people to hang out with me, but you're just holed up in your room?” He said, then frowned. “I was um... wondering if you'd maybe... if you might have been... if you were uh... waiting for an _invitation_ to hang out with us?”

  
  


At the question, Jace smiled sheepishly, shrugging slightly.

  
  


“I just.... assumed you didn't want me there.” She said honestly. “ So I've been reading, texting my family, getting to know my maids, that sort of thing. I watch a lot of movies.” She added as an afterthought, running a hand through her hair and effectively ruining the intricate updo one of the servants had put it in that morning.

  
  


She watched Arrog's eyes dart up to her hair for a second before he looked back at her face, smiling.

  
  


“Well... that's not true.” He said. “Splaats really likes you, and Porri's not as stiff as he is during work. Jinxx really wants to get to know you too!!” He added, smile brightening. “She's always asking how you're doing, she's worried you might be lonely.” The awkward blush left his features, his smile widening. “I know it's kinda weird, but she's the kind of person that worries a lot.”

  
  


Jace relaxed, trying not to let on just how relieved she was.

  
  


“Well, your friends all seem like good people, and I'm glad that they want to get to know me.”

  
  


Arrog grinned then, and Jace felt her heart melt, spirals lighting up slightly.

  
  


“Y-yeah, you're always welcome to hang out with us!” He said, hands fidgeting together. “We're actually going to do a marathon of _Sakrean Skorder,_ if you're in...”

  
  


“I'm _absolutely_ in!” Jace blurted out, a grin lighting up her face. “Do you mind if I change real quick and get the makeup off my face, though? I've had enough of looking so formal for one day.”

  
  


Arrog smiled at her and nodded, and Jace opened the door to her room and stepped inside.

  
  


Thanks to her large ears and increased hearing, she could hear Arrog talking to Porridon as they headed to Porridon's chamber.

  
  


“That's good, right? I told you she wanted to come!”

  
  


“I suppose you were right, I almost feel bad now...”

  
  


Jace heard Arrog laugh before they went out of earshot, surprised at the way her heart fluttered in her chest. As she shimmied out of the blue gown, she caught a glimpse of herself in one of the crystals, and noted that she was blushing.

  
  


She had to rummage around in her closet for a minute, but finally came out with an old and worn pair of jeans, the cuffs fraying, and a pale yellow t-shirt. She pulled on socks to shield her feet from how freezing the floor was, before heading into the bathroom and scrubbing the heavy makeup off of her face.

  
  


She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes catching the thin white scar that curved along her cheeekbone, just under her right eye. She wondered for a moment if she should put on a thin layer of foundation to cover it up, but decided against it.

  
  


She tossed the dress into a hamper that was in the bathroom before leaving the room- she didn't want to even _think_ about entering through _that_ door in her room. Instead she walked back to the entrance to his suite, knocking lightly on the door.

  
  


Inside, she could hear his mirror buzz with a message, and then the sound of his footprints coming closer, and then the door opened.

  
  


“Hey!” He said, smiling, and seemed about to say more before he cut himself off, swallowing and smiling wider as he swung the door open enough to let her in.

  
  


“Hey.” Jace said, grinning back and stepping into the room, resisting the urge to tug on her hair the way she did when she was nervous. “Thanks again for inviting me to hang out. It... kind of makes me happy, no matter how lame that sounds.” Jace added, chuckling slightly.

  
  


She glanced around the room, wondering where best to sit- Arrog's friends probably sat on the couches, so she decided she'd be fine sitting on the floor.

  
  


“I-it's not lame.” Arrog mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y'know, its so easy to forget we're all... y'know, _kids_ still...” He said, shrugging.

  
  


As Jace moved to sit on the floor she saw him flinch, fluttering over and taking her arm, his fingers resting lightly on the skin on the inside of her elbow. “I'm sorry! The sofa's over here!” He said, guiding her over. Then he seemed to realize he had touched her and burst into that sparkly glow, backing away a foot or two. “Sorry, Archduchess, but um... you don't need to sit on the floor...”

  
  


Jace blushed, her markings giving own their own soft glow.

  
  


“There's no need to apologize! I'm honestly okay sitting wherever.” She told him, though she sat on the sofa anyways, tucking her legs underneath her out of habit. “So, who all are we hanging out with tonight?”

  
  


“Well, I think Porridon and Splaats cancelled, but I just got a message on the mirror, so maybe they're available to come after all?” Arrog said with an awkward shrug. “Let me check.”

  
  


He sat down at the head of the bed, fingers swiping over the mirror easily as he turned the display on, frowning slightly.

  
  


“Jixie decided she wants to get to know the other gardeners, so it looks like she's not coming either. I guess it's just you and me tonight.”

  
  


Jace nodded slightly, conflicted for a moment- on the one hand, she was a little disappointed she wouldn't get to know all of his friends more. On the other hand, she finally had a chance to actually get to know Arrog.

  
  


And then she realized that she was going to be alone with her husband for the first time, and all rational thought went out the window.

  
  


_I have no clue what to say, oh my god! Think, Jace, you need to say **something!** Maybe ask him about video games again? He was so cute when he ranted about it before- okay no stop thinking about him being cute you don't want to blush-_

  
  


She opened her mouth to ask, but Arrog beat her to the punch.

  
  


“So you said earlier you liked reading?” He said hesitantly. “What's your favorite book?”

  
  


Jace relaxed slightly, grinning and tugging on her hair.

  
  


“Oh, geez, that's a really hard question.” She said, eyebrows furrowing as she thought. “There are so _many_ good books out there, you know? Makes it hard to choose.”

  
  


Arrog made a noise that Jace thought was agreement, and Jace hummed for a second before smiling.

  
  


“I think that my current favorite is _Ella Enchanted.”_ She said decisively, sitting up. “It's a book from Earth and it's really great.”

  
  


Arrog seemed to relax, possibly glad he had hit on a concept that Jace could talk about.

  
  


“What is it about?” He asked.

  
  


Jace really grinned then, her hands moving animatedly as she spoke.

  
  


“It's sort of a twist on _Cinderella-_ don't know if you've ever read the tale or seen the Disney movie- but it's about a girl named Ella who, at birth, was given a gift of 'obedience' from Earth's idea of a fairy godmother.” She said, spirals glowing as she talked.

  
  


“Of course, she's a stubborn girl so being forced to obey any direct orders is more like a curse for her. Her father marries this woman so they won't end up homeless and her stepsisters are _horrid,_ just really awful to her- and she falls in love with this Prince, but has to pretend she hates him so that she can keep him safe, but in the end she manages to break the curse. She gets married to the Prince and they travel everywhere together, working as a team to keep their Kingdom going.”

  
  


She took a breath for air, blushing when she realized she had been ranting. “Anyways, it's really good.” She finished, smiling. “I've read it a lot.”

  
  


Arrog didn't seem to mind her rambling in the slightest, because he was smiling at her and had obviously been paying attention.

  
  


“It sounds pretty good.” He agreed, watching her. “Do you read a lot of books like that, stuff based off of fairy tales?”

  
  


Jace paused, then grinned, slightly embarrassed.

  
  


“Now that I think about it, I do. There's just a lot to like about them, even the really dark ones like the Brothers Grimm.”

  
  


Jaced watched Arrog nod again, looking curious.

  
  


“What do _you_ like about them?” He asked.

  
  


Jace smiled, tugging on her hair again.

  
  


“Well- I really love how they all have definitive endings- whether they're happy or not. Ariel marries her prince or breaks her contract by refusing to kill him and dissolves into sea foam. Cinderella's shoes only fit her, even if the wicked stepsisters cut parts of their feet off. Snow White wakes up, whether from a kiss or because they dropped the coffin and it dislodged the poison apple from her throat. And the Snow Queen releases a boy from the spell she had him under, or in _Frozen,_ learns to open up her heart.”

  
  


“What's _Frozen?”_ Arrog asked, and Jace looked at him curiously.

  
“It's a Disney movie. You haven't heard of it before?”

  
  


Arrog shook his head, then looked at Jace. “Do you wanna watch it? I don't know if I want to marathon _Sakrean Skorder_ without all of us here.”

  
  


Jace thought of their castle, and how it looked like the ice palace in _Frozen,_ and grinned. Arrog was in for a little bit of a shock when he made the connection.

  
  


“Yeah, I'd love to!” She said with a grin. “I'll get it from my room and set it up for us?”

  
  


Arrog nodded, and Jace slipped off the couch and headed to grab the movie, stifling a yawn. It had been a long day, but she was glad she was _finally_ getting to know her husband.

* * *

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Jace woke up. For a moment she was disoriented and confused, and then the night slowly came back to her.

  
  


She hadn't been sure at first if Arrog would like watching Frozen, but sometime during _For the First time in Forever,_ when Anna was stealing chocolate off the table, she heard him chuckle quietly.

  
  


After that she relaxed, bursting into laughter when Arrog made a noise as the Ice Palace formed.

  
  


“Is that-” He began, and Jace had nodded, grinning.

  
  


“Yeah. That's our castle.”

  
  


He had reacted again when Hans was found out to be a villain- ( “that absolute _jerkhead!”_ he had whispered, and Jace had almost gone into hysterics), and had gasped when Anna turned to ice.

  
  


Sometime after that, Jace had drifted off, falling asleep on his couch. She hadn't even finished the movie.

  
  


Part of Jace knew she should get up, go back to _her_ room and her bed, but she was so tired, and comfortable in her spot on the couch. She turned so she was facing the couch cushions, registering there was a blanket covering her that she hadn't had before.

  
  


She gathered it closer to her, noting it smelled a bit like Arrog, and realized he must have pulled it off of his bed for her.

  
  


She nuzzled in closer to the couch and drifted off to sleep again, feeling suddenly more comfortable in her new life.

 


End file.
